Thirty Kisses: Hitsugaya and Hinamori
by Imaginator
Summary: Done for the 30 Kisses LJ community. Thirty glimpses into the ties that bind Hitsugaya Toushiro and Hinamori Momo together. Thirty themes, thirty situations, one love shared.
1. Calcium Goodness

Hello! Taking up the 30 Kisses challenge with Hitsugaya/Hinamori. Hope you all like it. :)

Personally, I got involved in this when I saw this theme. The minute my eyes fell unto number #28, I was hooked. Lol.

One theme down, 29 more to go!

Height Issues (Bleach, Hitsugaya Toushiro x Hinamori Momo,Theme #28: Wada Calcium CD3)  
Title: "Height Issues"  
Author/Artist: Imaginator (Axtar)  
Pairing: Hitsugaya Toushiro/ Hinamori Momo  
Fandom: Bleach  
Theme: #28 Wada Calcium CD3  
Disclaimer: Wish I own them, dream I own them, but sadly don't own them. Hitsugaya and Hinamori belong to Kubo Tite.

Height Issues

Hitsugaya Toushiro looked at the bottle Matsumoto had handed to him earlier in grumpy puzzlement, ice green eyes scanning the label twice to make sure he didn't read it wrong.

Wada Calcium CD3. Huh.

Setting the bottle on in desk, he remembered Matsumoto's words:

"_Taichou! I came upon this when I was out looking around. They'll help you grow taller!"_

He growled softly. Who was Matsumoto to think he was short anyway?

_Because it is the truth._

Was he always going to be poked at because of his height? Those who had dared ridicule the smaller captain about his height issues had soon had their words stuffed right back into their mouths none too gently with the help of Hyourinmaru. But all their opinions were merely distractions as he pondered about the person whose opinion was of no small importance to him.

_I wonder…..does she think me short too?_

A sigh ruffled the papers on the table as Hitsugaya reached over to take the bottle once again and look at it thoughtfully. What harm could it do anyway, right? It was worth a shot.

The cap opened easily and two round tablets fell into his hand. He got up from his chair to take a glass of water, studying the calcium pills in his hand when…

"Shirou-kun? Are you here?"

Hitsugaya froze. _Hinamori?..._

Despite his mind screaming at him frantically to move, he was fixated to the spot as Hinamori came in, carrying a stack of papers in her arms, which she proceeded to deposit on his desk before turning to him, beaming.

"Ah, there you are! I've been…eh?" Her eyes fell onto Hitsugaya's open palm, upon which the traitorous tablets still lay. "What are those?"

Snapping back to his senses, Hitsugaya quickly tried to hide them behind his back. "Wha?-They-They're nothing, Hinamori! Really!"

Hinamori blinked, taken aback by his sudden vehemence and nervousness. She had never seen Hitsugaya so flustered before. "Okay….if you say so." Walking back to the papers she had brought, she began, "Aizen-taichou told me to bring these documents to you to fill…"

And then her eyes caught sight of the shiny little bottle sitting almost behind the papers. "Etto…what's this?"

Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he saw her pick up the bottle. He rushed over to her side to seize it from her but it was too late: Hinamori had already read the label. Her brow crinkled slightly in confusion.

"Wada Calcium CD3?"

As she listened to Hitsugaya's garbled and slightly incoherent explanation, Hinamori felt herself going red in response to the slight tinge of pink that had begun to stain the shorter captain's face. Then, it sank in.

"You're taking calcium tablets to help you grow taller?"

More hasty words followed about Matsumoto and her strange notions. They were broken off by a sound of soft laughter. Hitsugaya paused his flow of words and stared at Hinamori, who was laughing behind her hand, half annoyed and partly bemused.

"What's so funny?"

Hinamori made a futile attempt to suppress her laughter. "So, you're saying Matsumoto forced you into taking the tablets?"

Honesty made the flush on Hitsugaya's face deepen. "Well, not exactly…"

The laughter finally ran its course as Hinamori leant against the table. "So, you're just afraid that you're too short?"

Hitsugaya looked at the ceiling. "…I suppose so…"

Shaking her head and smiling gently, Hinamori touched Hitsugaya's hand, prompting him to look at her. "Shirou-kun…" Her face was as pinked as his as she took a deep breath. "I think you should not worry about your height."

He was leaning beside her now, taking in her words and storing it within his heart. "Hn?"

"I just think you'll grow at your own rate. Besides, you're stronger than those bigger than you as well as faster and you don't have to be taller than them to prove that you're capable in your rank as captain and all…" She was rambling now and knew it, her cheeks becoming pinker and pinker as she rattled on. Hitsugaya didn't seem to mind though. Reaching over to grasp her hand lightly, he looked down at the floor.

"Do….do you think I'm small, Hinamori?"

Her fingers intertwined with his as she worked up the courage to give her answer. Then, a butterfly kiss was dropped unto a warm cheek as she whispered softly into Hitsugaya's ear, blushing furiously all the while,

"I think you're just the right size, Shirou-kun."


	2. Nightmares

2nd theme written. This was inspired by a fanart I saw which demanded me to write it out, so it's basically like killing two birds with one stone. :D

Anyway, enjoy.

_#24 Good night._

30 Kisses-Nightmares

It was approaching midnight.

Within a certain captain's quarters, all was still and silent save for the sound of even breathing as sleep lulled away the worries of the day. The thin ray of moonlight that filtered through the small crack between the sliding doors played upon the closed eyes, the smooth brow, the hand thrown so carelessly over the head of silver hair as its owner slept on. In rest, Hitsugaya Toushiro looked nothing like the serious child prodigy he was supposed to be by day, so peaceful the expression on his face.

Then, slowly, the crack between the doors widened, and widened a bit more as a dark shadow blocked the light from streaming in, hesitating as she saw the sleeping figure on the futon. She paused, just looking at him for while before making up her mind and sliding the doors back close…

"Who are you?"

She jumped, startled. From within the darkness, she could see the pair of ice green eyes looking unwaveringly through the gloom, trying to pick out the identity of the intruder. Beneath the thin blanket, muscles tensed, ready to seize Hyourinmaru by the side of the futon at the slightest threat.

Timidly, she spoke. "It's me, Hinamori."

"Hinamori?" Hitsugaya pushed himself up unto one arm and stared at her. The robe he wore to sleep slipped slightly as he did so; exposing a little of the strong chest beneath it. "What are you doing here at this time of the night?"

Hinamori fidgeted a bit, unwilling to completely meet his inquiring eyes. "I….had a bad dream."

Hitsugaya knew only too well what she meant by 'bad dream'. Ever since Aizen had betrayed her, she had been suffering from nightmares; of Aizen's supposed death, of Aizen's betrayal, and of people whom she loved and cherished being killed by the captain she once adored. Usually Unohana would help her with them,yet somehow tonight seemed different, was different. The sharp gaze softened as they picked out the shiny trails that her tears had left upon her face.

"Come here."

She took a step back, and Hitsugaya sighed. Trust was becoming a word foreign to her and she was beginning to lose her belief in people. It was time he changed that. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, he held a hand out to her. "I won't bite, I promise."

She hesitated some more. Then, as if strengthening her resolve, she came and sat before him, hugging her knees to her bosom. In the pale moonlight, she looked small and vulnerable, with her hair falling around her tear-streaked face, her usual ribbons nowhere in sight. Taking her hand, he pressed it reassuringly, unsure of what to do.

It was enough. As if releasing some kind of floodgate within her, Hinamori threw her arms around Hitsugaya and began sobbing uncontrollably, her face pressed against his chest as she cried. Awkwardly, Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around her, crooning gently to her, rocking her back and forth slowly as he waited for her tears to subside.

After a while, as the sobs died away, he stroked Hinamori's head, allowing his fingers to run through her hair. "What was it this time, Momo?"

All formalities seemed to have melted away into the night as Hinamori whispered, "I…I dreamt…I dreamt you had died, Shirou-kun."

A cold chill overtook his body as he hugged her to him more protectively. "You dreamt that Aizen killed me?"

She didn't answer, but her arms tightened around his midsection. Hitsugaya rocked her some more, working out an answer to tell her that wouldn't upset her more.

"Momo…You don't need to worry. All of us, we'll never let Aizen kill another shinigami. I won't allow Aizen to kill another shinigami. And," he chuckled slightly, "certainly not me."

Taking her chin in his hand, he lifted Hinamori's head so that her eyes met his. "Never, if I mean that much to you."

Hinamori sniffed a little. Even with tear-swollen eyes and a red nose, she still looked beautiful to him in the light of the moon. Gently wiping the tears off her cheeks, he caressed them with his fingers as they darkened enough to match the hue of her nose. Then, unable to prevent himself, he yawned widely.

Seeing the tired expression on Hitsugaya's face, Hinamori tried to extract herself from his arms. "I'm so sorry…I'm only bothering you…your sleep…"

He tightened his hold on her. "You're not going anywhere tonight," he told her mock-sternly. "Besides," his voice lowered, "I want to make sure you get a good night's sleep as well."

"But…" Hinamori looked troubled. "I don't want to be a bother…"

Pulling her gently down unto the futon with him, he used his free hand to pull the blanket over them. "That way, you'll know that no Aizen can kill me," he smiled. "And I'll drive all those bad dreams away."

Blushing, Hinamori only nodded, too tired herself to try to protest. Snuggling closer to him, she curled up against him, his arm cradling her loosely to him. As she fell into slumber, she murmured, "Good night...Shirou-kun."

Hitsugaya kissed her forehead tenderly. "Good night, Momo."


	3. Love Letters

Third theme: it is time for an update, don't you think? (lol!) The thirty themes are taken from an LJ community called 30 Kisses as part of a challenge to write thirty different themes revolving around one pair, involving kisses.

I thought it was time for some humor, and that Shirou-chan definitely deserves some love. :D

Onward read! Yarr!

30 Kisses-Love Letters

_Theme #13 –excessive chain_

It all began when an infatuated shinigami sent a letter of admiration to Hitsugaya. Matsumoto chanced upon it, all wadded up and dropped on the floor, and brought it back to her captain. It was best that he answer it with some courtesy, she said, and express a wish never to see this kind of letter from her again. He listened to her advice, decided to take it and replied shortly to the writer, discarding the matter from his mind.

The next day, three such-minded letters appeared on the Tenth Division's doorstep.

Despite Hitsugaya and Matsumoto's best efforts to thwart these letters from coming, they insisted on turning up daily, growing in numbers and length. Apparently, the shinigami who had gotten his reply had spread the news that Hitsugaya _actually_ replied to his fan mail.

And so, every female shinigami who had ever crushed and was crushing on Hitsugaya Toushiro took this advantage to plague him with letters proclaiming their eternal affection.

"Why did I ever listen to your advice, Matsumoto?" groaned the silver-haired captain, slumping over his desk piled with the ever-growing number of mail as Matsumoto carted yet another stack of them in.

"Taichou, you're starting to get letters from the souls in Rukongai as well. And," she flourished a pink scented notepaper at him, "They've even formed a Hitsugaya Fan Club!"

"WHAAAAAT?"

-

The fad showed no signs of fading out and Hitsugaya continued receiving gushing letter after gushing letter complimenting him on the _oh so wonderful job he has done as captain _and the _dashing way he used his zanpakutou to deal with those frightening hollows_. One of them had even had the guts to comment on the way he wore his uniform: _OMIGOSH, black is so YOU. It makes you look so good and muscular and so HOT!_…"

Hitsugaya was coming to regret ever laying eyes on the letter in the first place.

The other captains (with the exception of the few who considered it 'trivial) found his sticky situation amusing. Renji told him to direct the mail to him. (Give them someone better to adore and they'll leave you in no time!) To both their chagrin, not only did the ploy not work, but the fact that Hitsugaya had written something back to them doubled the amount of letters sent.

Shunsui only grinned and told him to enjoy the attention. "Pretty young things throwing themselves at your feet; what more could you ask for? Personally, I wouldn't mind the attention myself…"

"What was that?" Flash of glasses.

"N-NOTHING, my DEAREST Nanao-chan!"

To Komamura, fan mail was a foreign word. "Love letters? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with the concept."

Hitsugaya had not even dared to approach Zaraki. It did not help that the large (not to mention, dangerous looking) captain had been enthusiastically involved in sword practice when Hitsugaya had actually thought of consulting him.

Ukitake had smiled gently at Hitsugaya and had tried to explain the steps he could take to prevent this trouble from spreading when a sudden lapse of sickness claimed him again. Not wanting to intrude any longer, Hitsugaya left, nowhere near finding out how to handle his problem.

Looking at the specimen of letter offered to him, Byakuya could only nod his head in understanding. "Hmm, I see what you mean." He looked back up at Hitsugaya. "Unfortunately, I can offer no better advice than to ignore the problem and just let it die out."

Hitsugaya sighed gloomily. "It hasn't shown any signs of dying away yet." Quirking an eyebrow at the tall captain, he asked. "What do you do with your fan mail, Kuchiki-taichou?"

Byakuya didn't blink an eye. "What fan mail?"

Hitsugaya could only appreciate the captain's taciturnity.

-

Meanwhile, amongst the female captains and vice captains…

"So you're saying that Hitsugaya-taichou has been getting these letters for a week already?"

Matsumoto nodded and took the letter Nemu handed back to her. "And it shows no signs of stopping yet. She tossed another letter into Soi Fong's lap. "Here, read that one."

"_To you I can claim eternal devotion, for true love springs eternal_…" Soi Fong frowned. "I find it hard to believe there are shinigami in our midst with the ability to write such pointless and exaggerated nonsense."

"I highly doubt Hitsugaya-taichou is welcoming the attention either. He came seeking advice from my captain on the quickest way to get rid of them." Nanao pushed her glasses up her nose. "And I don't blame him too; such matters can become quite a bother after a while."

Isane looked up from what she was reading. "Actually…I think it's rather…well, romantic?" Flushing under the incredulous looks the others gave her, she said, "It could be considered persistence. And some of these writers seem genuine."

"They _are_ genuine," Matsumoto informed her. "That's why it's becoming disturbing."

From her sitting spot, Unohana merely smiled. "I think what Isane means is that from another point of view, these letter-writers have a trait that can almost be considered admirable. After all, it is not easy to be so determined as to write letters to someone everyday every day only to be rejected."

"It's probably the lack of rejection that's keeping them on his case." Matsumoto turned to the small vice-captain in the corner. "Hinamori, what do you think?"

Hinamori looked up and smiled. "I think it's good that Shirou-chan is finally being appreciated for the person he is."

It didn't take an expert to see that her smile didn't quite reach her eyes and she was twisting her fingers in her lap even as she spoke. But, being the people they were, they tactfully steered the conversation away from the dangerous topic and continued talking.

It wasn't until much later when the tenth division vice-captain caught up with Hinamori on the way back to her division office. "Hey, wait up, Hinamori!"

Hinamori turned and waited for Matsumoto to approach, her eyes inquiring. "What is it, Matsumoto-chan?"

Matsumoto bent down and whispered into Hinamori's ear. As she listened, the younger shinigami grew redder and redder. And redder still. "B-b-but Matsumoto-san, I-I-I-I can't do that!"

Matsumoto straightened herself and winked at Hinamori. "It's just a suggestion, Hinamori. But, feel free to take it anytime." She waved cheerfully and went off, leaving Hinamori jumbled up in her thoughts.

-

It didn't take long for Matsumoto's idea to be put into action once Hitsugaya started receiving gifts in the mail as well, ranging from roses to candy to hot pink knickers that caused its receiver to turn the hue of the unwanted gift.

One fine day, as Hitsugaya was vainly trying to locate his actual work under the letters, a light tap was heard at the door. Looking up, he was more than a little surprised to see Hinamori standing there. "Hinamori, what brings you here?..."

Hinamori, slightly pink and very determined, walked up to Hitsugaya's desk, taking a deep breath as she did so. "Shirou-chan, come with me please?"

Hitsugaya quirked an eyebrow at Hinamori. "Where to?"

"Just….somewhere."

Hitsugaya cast a glance at his littered table and heaved a silent sigh. It would take days to clear up the amount of papers on his desk.

Still, it would wait. On the other hand, Hinamori would not. It wasn't hard to see where his priorities lie.

"Alright." He got up and nodded at Hinamori. "Let's go."

-

Not for the first time during their walk, Hitsugaya wondered where Hinamori was taking him. Judging by the path they were taking, she was weaving a way into the heart of the city, the busiest part of soul society. Her hand in his was beginning to shake; he gripped it firmly, wondering at her sudden nervousness.

Perhaps it was because of the stares they were getting, especially from the female shinigamis who paused to stare and whisper amongst each other, giggling. Hitsugaya muttered under his breath. If this situation got worse, he would go straight to Yamamoto-taichou and ask him to pass a rule that it was forbidden to send fan mail.

Engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't notice when Hinamori stopped and bumped straight into her. Apologizing absent-mindedly, he looked around…

And stared at the number of people collected around the place, going to and forth on their various duties and tasks. A crowd was beginning to collect though, as shinigamis stopped to watch the tenth-division captain walking hand in hand with the fifth-division vice captain curiously, a large number of them being of the female gender.

"Err… Hinamori, isn't this the city centre?"

He turned to face her, only to see her looking at him, her eyes filled with determination. "Shirou-chan..."

Then, with all the fascinated shinigamis looking on, she kissed Hitsugaya in the middle of the busy square.

As the crowd broke out in light applause (and not a few moans about Hitsugaya's 'betrayal'), Hitsugaya found himself catapulted into a sensation he never knew existed: of light and fireworks and roses and light-headedness that had him floating off into the sky as the kiss seemed to last forever…

All too soon, it was over. As her lips left his, he took a step back, eyes unfocused. Across him, Hinamori was blushing hotly as she scanned Hitsugaya's face with anxious eyes. "S-Shirou-chan? Are you angry?..."

He moved closer to Hinamori and laughed softly as he cupped her chin. "Do I sound angry?"

Then, he kissed her again.

Somewhere in the background, he thought he could vaguely make out the sound of Matsumoto going 'Yosh, taichou!" Then, the fireworks came and he knew nothing else but Hinamori…

-

After the little 'scene' in the city square, the fan mail stopped pouring in, much to Hitsugaya's relief, leaving the tenth division relatively peaceful and clean.

And to give it credit, he noted to himself, the whole affair did produce one good side effect. Smiling to himself, he leant back into his chair, his desk finally as clean as it was before the whole fiasco started. After sorting and disposing of all the mail and items he had received, he had managed to return his life to its normal state of being.

Well, almost normal anyway.

Having a girlfriend did complicate your life in some ways, but he wasn't complaining, was he?


	4. Rendezvous

Hohoho! It is that time of year again! Merry Christmas to you all! (doles out cookies)

Yes, still keeping in the humor zone. Will produce more angst soon. XD

30 Kisses- Rendezvous

_#1 Look over here_

(Hiccup!)

"Groan…"

"For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow…"

"Hisagi-kun, will you _stop_ that dreadful singing?"

"(hiccup) Wasn't me, Matsumoto-san…"

Matsumoto heaved the very drunk Kira and stifled another groan. She knew he was lousy at holding his liquor. She knew he'd be out like a light by the third drink.

What she didn't know was that the vice-captain of the Third Division also sang at the top of his voice when not in possession of his usually rather rational sense. And out of tune too. Strange things happened to Kira when he was drunk, she reflected wryly.

Hisagi was walking on the other side of Kira, and not in a very straight line either, she noted absent-mindedly. She didn't blame him; twenty rounds of beer would make anyone, even her, dizzy. Anyone else would be out like a light. He was going to have one hell of a hangover come tomorrow morning.

In the meantime, he was still sober enough to accompany her in dropping Kira back at his quarters. For some obscure reason, he was actually able to tolerate Kira's not-very-accurate rendering of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' with a completely straight face. She suspected it was the liquor.

The three trudged slowly through the darkened streets, a misshapen lump of shadows under the dim moonlight. The fifth division quarters had never seemed so far before. By the time they were halfway there, Matsumoto had handed Kira off to Hisagi to support in order to be able to stuff her fingers into her ears before the 'music' drove her to doing irrational acts. Like strangling Kira-kun, for instance.

Then, as they passed a quiet alley, Hisagi paused, squinting. "Ano, Matsumoto-san, look over there. What is that in the corner? Or perhaps," his voice sharpened slightly and lost its drunken slur, "_Who _is that?"

In the moonlight, Hai Neko flashed as Matsumoto crouched, her eyes skimming the night, searching out for the hidden person. Images of hollows ran through her mind as she readied her zanpakutou to strike at the slightest provocation. Then, the memory of a certain captain froze her, stiffening her spine. _No, it couldn't be, it won't be…_

A small movement, and a wandering moonlight beam caught a shock of silver white hair in its path before moving on. _Gin?_

She caught sight of a second figure, hidden partially behind the first, shuffling awkwardly. It was then that she noticed the complete silence of the night, and turned to see Hisagi, one hand clamped firmly over Kira's mouth.

She crept nearer and nearer…Hai Neko raised and ready…eyes narrowed…

And paused halfway, her mouth dropping open into a little 'O' as she realized exactly who the figures were.

It wasn't Gin. It wasn't a hollow. Actually, it was something she'd never expected to see.

Or did she?

Hoping they hadn't spotted her yet, she quickly sheathed Hai Neko and hurried out to Hisagi, trying to keep her face serious and sober. Hisagi looked at her, muscles tensed. "Well?"

Matsumoto clapped Hisagi on the back enthusiastically. "It's nothing, Hisagi-kun! It must have been your imagination!"

Hisagi stared at her in bewilderment. "There's….nothing there?"

"Nothing whatsoever. C'mon," she literally pulled him away from the alley. "We _really_ should be delivering Kira-kun off. And for goodness sake, be quiet."

Still Hisagi dawdled, not completely convinced. "Why are you whispering, Matsumoto-san? And I distinctly saw something back there."

"Hisagi-kun." She spun around and looked Hisagi in the eye. "How many rounds of liquor did you have?"

He looked confused. "Errrr….about ten, maybe? Twelve?"

"Then it was probably a liquor-induced hallucination." She was pushing him along now, her mouth twitching uncontrollably.

"But…But I really saw something!"

She stopped then, sighing heavily. "Well, if you _must_ know…it was…it was cats."

"…_Cats?_"

"Yes, cats." She was alternately shoving and dragging him away from the alley. "That was why I was whispering."

Hisagi's forehead creased as he tried to process this information. "…So you wouldn't disturb the cats?"

"Exactly." Kira had, mercifully, passed out as she gave Hisagi her best 'Don't you _believe_ me?' look. Hisagi caved under that look, decided that maybe he _did _have too much liquor, and slowly began moving along, much to Matsumoto's relief.

She glanced back once more, smiling slightly. After all, it wasn't every night that you caught your captain kissing another vice captain in a darkened alleyway.

_You really owe me one, taichou._

Then the little group melted into the night, Hisagi's voice saying plaintively, "I didn't know there were cats in Soul Society..."

* * *

Will write a sequel to this as another theme. Banzai!


	5. This Feeling

The last fic for 2005! Wooooohoo! XD

Anyway, this is isn't exactly a sequel, but just a different point of view for Rendezvous. In short, this takes place slightly before Matsumoto stumbles on them. Not exactly the angst I had intended, but something that I am pleased with nonetheless. (And makes me go squee-happy, lol!)

Happy New Year, everyone!

This Feeling… 

_#27 Overflow_

* * *

_She wasn't very brave, she knew that well. She hid behind those who were stronger. Once it had been Aizen-taichou. Now, there was no one. _

_But he claimed that he would always be there for her._

_If so, why was she so afraid to believe him?_

_Was she incapable of trusting anymore?_

Such were the thoughts that ran through Hinamori's mind as she walked back to her Division's quarters in the silence of the night, alone and unaccompanied by anyone. She had quietly slipped out of her office after completing her paperwork, meaning to enjoy the cool night air by herself and perhaps give herself some time to think.

Which was why she wasn't expecting anyone as she rounded the corner.

The sudden dark figure in her way startled her as she took a step back. Quickly, her fingers automatically formed the beginnings of a kidou…

"Hinamori."

"S-Shirou-chan?" The glow died in her hands. Even in the semi-darkness, those piercing ice-blue eyes in the dark were unmistakable.

He took her hand. "Come."

Dumbly, she allowed him to lead her into a deserted alley, her mind swimming with questions her mouth couldn't form. Finally, one question detangled itself from the others and pushed itself out into the darkness. "What are you doing?"

He sat himself opposite her, leaning easily against the wall, his expression hidden. "I've been meaning to talk to you for some time now, Momo."

Momo. Hinamori's heart began to accelerate and she sank to her knees, trying to calm herself down. Shirou-chan never addressed her by her first name unless he wanted to discuss something serious. "Couldn't this wait until morning, Shirou-chan?"

He laughed wryly. "Don't you think I can tell when you're avoiding me, Momo?"

Hinamori stared at Hitsugaya, her eyes wide. "N-n-no! I haven't been avoiding you!'

"Let me rephrase that." Hitsugaya paused. "You've been avoiding everyone. Is that more accurate?" His eyes bore into Hinamori's, who was paralyzed in position across him, her mind racing as alternative answers presented themselves to her.

"What makes you think that?"

Hitsugaya shook his head, brushing her feeble question aside. "Why do you do it?"

Hinamori twisted her fingers in her lap, unable to meet Hitsugaya's probing gaze. Then, she became aware of a scraping noise, and looked up to see Hitsugaya approaching her.

"Because you're afraid, aren't you?"

Her silence was enough. Hitsugaya crouched in front of her and took her chin gently, lifting her head, asking her silently to open herself to him. "What are you so afraid of?"

Her mouth fell open, but no sound came out. Hitsugaya waited, his roughened fingers tracing their way across her cheekbones, lending her courage.

"…I…I trust too much."

The fingers stopped for a while as their owner digested this confession. "There's no such thing as too much trust, Momo."

"Yes there is." She allowed her eyes to meet Hitsugaya's, pleading for him to understand. "Because I trusted too much, so many got hurt. Kira-kun got hurt. Matsumoto-san got hurt. Even you…"

"You're afraid you trust too much, Momo. Is that it?"

Hinamori blinked, surprised by the sudden abruptness. "…Yes."

Then, Hitsugaya's arms enfolded her, held her close. "Then don't."

"…Eh?"

His words caressed her ears. "Don't trust. Love instead."

"…Love?"

He made an impatient 'tch!' with his tongue. "Yes, love. Love your subordinates, who look at you in admiration. Love your colleagues, who are your comrades and would fight for you. Love your captains, who are your superiors. And…" his voice dropped as he whispered, "…love me."

She was clinging tightly to him now, unable to let go as wave after wave of feeling washed over her, showing her, giving her something she was yet too afraid to accept. "But…but…Shirou-chan, no one can…love that much."

He withdrew from her a bit in order to look at her face to face. "When you think you've loved too much…"

His face was getting closer and closer to hers, close enough that she could feel his warm breath fanning across her cheeks. She rose to meet him, her eyes closing even as she reached out to him in yearning.

And just before their lips met, his murmur blew by her in a gust of emotion, "…let it overflow."


	6. X

Updated. Yay!

Just a side note: This takes place when Hitsugaya and co. are with Ichigo, somewhere between chapter 197 and chapter 200. No spoilers really, only mentions of arankaru now and then. The 'shinigami' mentioned is the shinigami who replaced Rukia. He delivers a message to Hinamori when he returns to Soul Society for a while.

Yea, just to make it clear. :D I've really got to start something angsty soon...

X

_#2 News; letter_

"Ano?"

Eyes skimmed through the thin slip of paper again, narrowing slightly in puzzlement then lifted to look at the shinigami before her. "This was what he told you to deliver?"

The shinigami nodded. "Hai, Hinamori-fuku taichou."

"Thank you." She nodded her thanks to him and walked off, glancing at the letter again. It was brief and to the point; the tenth division captain wasn't one to waste words after all. The contents were straightforward enough: an informal report on the status of the arankaru and their next possible move. This too was expected.

The only part of the letter bothering her was the word at the very bottom of the letter, right above his neat, precise signature. In fact, it wasn't even a word, just a single alphabet.

X.

Knowing Hitsugaya's cryptic nature, she was pretty sure it meant something. But what?

So absorbed was Hinamori in solving this mystery, she walked straight into Yachiru who was running along. "Ah, gomen ne, Yachiru-chan."

"You should be more careful, Hinamori-san!" Yachiru picked herself up from the ground and brushed herself off. Out of impulse, Hinamori stopped Yachiru just as she was about to dash off.

"Yachiru-chan, would you happen to know what this is?" She pointed to the 'X'. Yachiru peered at it for a while, then beamed happily.

"Of course! It must be the number of enemies that have been exterminated!" She nodded vigorously. "Maybe I should do that for Ken-chan too…" She waved at Hinamori then rushed down the street, leaving Hinamori more confused than ever.

"…Number of arankaru exterminated?" She glanced doubtfully at the letter again. Shirou-chan wasn't the type of person to announce that kind of matter to others, even to those close to him. A captain's symbol maybe? Or perhaps he wanted her to pass it along to a superior perhaps?

Mind swimming with questions, she decided to nevertheless head to the closest captain's office and show him/her the letter. Perhaps they may understand it better than her.

-

Unohana looked at the letter then at the fukutaichou before her. "This was sent by Hitsugaya-taichou to you through a shinigami?"

"Hai, Unohana-taichou."

Unohana smiled and returned the letter to Hinamori. "Then, it is probably best if you keep it, Hinamori-san. It is rather personal after all."

Hinamori received the letter back, confusion in her eyes. "But I thought that it was a report to be passed along."

"And so it might have been, if not for that." Unohana gestured at the 'X' at the bottom of the paper. Hinamori looked at it and sighed in frustration.

"I…thought it was a captain's emblem….or something. Yachiru-chan said it was the number of arankaru he had taken out. Is it?"

Surprise was replaced by understanding as Unohana smiled at Hinamori. "No, it's not a captain's emblem. Do you know what it is, Hinamori-san?"

When Hinamori shook her head, no, she laughed softly. "It is a kiss, sent by Hitsugaya-taichou to you."

"_A_…._Ano?_"

-

After another five minutes with Unohana and fifteen minutes in her own office, the shinigami who had delivered the letter to her came rushing in. "You called for me, fukutaichou?"

"Yes. Sorry for troubling you, but could you send this for me to Hitsugaya-taichou when you go back to the land of the living later?"

The shinigami received the piece of paper and bowed quickly. "Hai!"

Hinamori smiled her thanks. "Arigato."

As soon as he was out of the office, the shinigami snuck a peek at the letter. A few lines thanking Hitsugaya-taichou for the report and a request for as many updates as he could spare.

And, the shinigami groaned. More 'X's. Five of them this time.

Must be some kind of communication symbol between superiors…

* * *

Yes! First informal kiss! (dances around) 


	7. Sunset, Moonlight, Dawn

Well, I did promised angst. (sweatdrops profusely)

While this isn't really angst (it wavers somewhere between drama and angst and well, romance again), it was definitely fun to write. And I, for one, am pretty satisfied with this. I did plan to write diverse one shots so that these kisses don't get stereotyped, but at the same time, I want to have FUN.

And I'm proud to say I did (have fun). Here's to hoping you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. :)

PS: Constructive criticism is always welcome. XD

Side note: I got featured in the local newspaper as a budding writer. XDXDXD Yay me!

Sunset, Moonlight, Dawn 

_#8 our own world_

I saw you today, all by yourself under the sakura tree. Actually, I've seen you standing there for the past few weeks, staring out at nothing as you drown in your loneliness.

Though you laugh around us, and rush around your duties as you once did, I know you've not yet truly healed inside. It is these few glimpses of you in the sunset that confirms my suspicions and make me worry more. You once said you hated to see me stressed with the problems I had to undertake. Are you aware that your sadness only adds another burden upon my soul?

It's a wonder that no one's noticed your nightly disappearances yet, but I'm certain that certain people know of this as I do and discreetly ignore you as you slip out. I suppose they're trying to be kind, to allow you time for the wounds he made on your heart to heal.

But I'm not as patient as them. I'm different.

I want to be there for you, to offer my shoulder when you need it, to be able to comfort you when you feel like the whole world's gone out and left you behind. I'm beginning to see through my own flimsy excuses to leave you alone, and find them unsatisfactory.

So tonight, I am going to stand here and join your silent vigil, waiting for you to call my name.

As always, you come, your eyes widening somewhat at my presence. Then, you brush past me and sit by the tree, the two of us beneath the shelter of the dark branches above us. An eternity passes and still we sit there. Then, you finally sigh.

"Hitsugaya-taichou…what are you doing here?"

And my heart aches. The old nickname rarely rolls off your lips now. I long to tell you that "Shirou-chan" is no longer your childhood friend, that he wants to be so much more to you, but something stops me and I wait for you to call me before I tell you everything. As it is, I decline to answer, and we lapse back into silence.

The evening darkens into night, and the moon, in all her loveliness, comes out. But her beauty is lost on the pair that still sits under the darkened tree, both lost in their own worlds. I steal a peek into yours and see only pain and sorrow.

If only you'd let me in, I'll share my world with you. You can leave yours behind, burnt and in ruins and come into mine. We could build a world together, all for ourselves with light and love and caring.

If only you'd take the first step.

And if you'd allow me to, I'd like to take it with you.

Not many hours to morning now. A new day will come and you'll go back behind your masks of deception, putting on a play for all of us to watch. It is one that I tire of viewing. No more of this. This has to stop. Now.

I reach over to you. You jump, and turn to look at me incredulously. "Hitsugaya-taichou…?"

But even as you speak, my hands are upon your shoulders as I look into your eyes, so afraid of the world I offer to you, reluctant to let bygones be bygones.

Then my lips are against yours as your arms come up to encircle my neck, my hands picking at the ribbons in which you use to bind back your hair. As it cascades down your back, you loosen as I hold you tightly against me.

"Don't push me away…Momo."

Your answer comes in a sigh and another kiss as one by one, the barriers are torn down and the part of you I love most, that part of you that makes you _you _flares to life once again.

"Shirou-kun…"

And a gentle smile breaks out upon my face, mirrored slightly in hers. "You're back."

You bury your head in the crook of my shoulder. "Arigato….Shirou-kun."

I kiss you again. Soon, we'll show the others. Together, we've conquered the darkness and the gloom. Together, we'll forge a new path that leads away from the destruction of yesterday into the glorious tomorrow. Together.

Then, as the sun begins to rise on the distant horizon, we sit there, holding each other tightly through the darkness, watching as our new world is born in the light of hope.


	8. I Spy

Yes, another update into these thirty themes of mine; thanks to all of you who have supported me thus far! I really appreciate it. (Give you all cookies)

And so I present...

I Spy…

_#25 fence_

On one particularly fine morning, when the sky was blue and the grass was green and all was peaceful in Soul Society, Renji went out for a short stroll around Sereitei to do some training.

That is, when he started out, he had _planned _to do some training. After all, it was always good to hone one's fighting skills, right? And increasing Zabimaru's efficiency in a fight would be a great boost in his effort to surpass Kuchiki-taichou.

With this inspiring thought in his mind, Renji set out, rounded several corners…

…And bumped straight into Matsumoto, Ikkaku and Yumichika, all leaning against a sturdy wooden fence. Or maybe, 'crouching' against the fence would be a more accurate answer.

Whether leaning or crouching, it succeeded in driving every thought of training right out of Renji's head.

"Oof! Renji, you big lout! Don't you bother to look where you're going?"

"Shhhhh! They might hear you, you idiot. Keep it down! And Renji, watch your step."

"Sorry." He crouched down amongst them. "What are you guys doing anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Yumichika gave Renji his most-practiced, patented 'duh' look. "We're spying."

"On who?"

Matsumoto, who was peering through a peephole in the wooden planks went, "Oh, look! They're moving closer together!"

"Who is?"

"And he's getting his arm around her!...Oh wait. False alarm. Though I must admit, that's the weirdest way of swatting a fly I've ever seen…"

"_Who are you guys talking about?_"

Ikkaku's fist whammed him hard. "Dammit, keep it down, moron!"

Rubbing his sore head and muttering, Renji scooted over to the side and settled into a position near a knothole. Looking into it, he saw…

"Why are you guys eavesdropping on Hitsugaya-taichou and Hinamori-san for?"

Matsumoto didn't move her attention away from the tableau. "I have firm belief that they will have their first official kiss today."

"So?"

"So it should be fun to watch!" Matsumoto shifted position. "Shhh! He's saying something!"

"…He's just passing her some papers. Probably for her division."

"Doesn't mean he can't kiss her afterwards."

"Ano, Matsumoto, what are they saying?"

"…Please…pass this on to…your division's…captain…"

A relieved sigh. "Oh. I thought he just said 'Peas floss teeth onto no decisive pattern."

"It's probably the glass, dude. I keep telling you, stop using it and just press your ear straight to the fence."

"No way! It's a tried and proven spying technique. Besides…" Yumichika pressed harder against the glass cup, "I'm not going to risk getting splinters in my ear."

"Oi, Ikkaku, move your frickin' leg out of my side."

"Sorry, Renji."

Renji resumed peering into his peephole. "Ehh?"

Matsumoto, who had turned to readjust her seat, also uttered the same exclamation. "They're gone!"

"Seriously?"

"Do I sound like I'm kidding you, baldie?"

"Will you stop insulting me already?"

"Hey, guys, do you think we missed it?"

"Missed what?"

"The whole ki-…" Yumichika lifted his head and turned to see Hitsugaya and Hinamori, standing not two feet away from them, looking less than happy.

Actually, to be more accurate, Hitsugaya looked mad. Perhaps mad enough to Daiguren-Hyourinmaru them all to the next world and far, far beyond.

"May I ask," in a deceivingly calm and even tone, "exactly what are you people doing here behind this fence?"

"N-n-_nothing_, Hitsugaya-taichou!" Matsumoto frantically searched for a plausible excuse. "I…er, well, I dropped my…my necklace! And…they helped me search for it!" Hurried nods followed.

Hitsugaya quirked a disbelieving eyebrow. "The necklace seems to be safe and sound around your neck, Matsumoto."

"…Well, we just found it, right in between these cracks here…right, Ikkaku?"

"Ye-yeah! Was one idiotically hard item to locate. Troublesome too. Why she would even want to wear such an item is beyond me." Even in the peril they were facing, Ikkaku couldn't help a small jab at Matsumoto.

From behind Hitsugaya, Hinamori piped up. "Ne, why are you holding a glass, Yumichika-san?"

"Oh, oh you mean this?" Yumichika fervently wished that he had discarded the glass when he had the opportunity. "I was...thirsty. Very thirsty."

"Thirsty enough to bring a glass out and walk around with it, I'm sure." The sarcasm in Hitsugaya's voice was not lost unto anyone.

"As a matter of fact…yes." Yumichika stood up and attempted at a dignified exit. "And if you'll excuse me, I think I hear Zaraki-taichou calling. Good day."

"A-Ah, Yumichika, wait for me! Taichou will probably want to speak to me too!" Ikkaku took off after Yumichika, sprinting as fast as he could go.

"I think I'll go finish up the paperwork in the office, Hitsugaya-taichou, now that I've found my necklace. I'll see you later!"

"And I've got training to do. Please excuse me, Hitsugaya-taichou." Renji's earlier plan for the day popped back into his mind and he dashed away, avoiding the penetrating eyes of the tenth division captain, swearing never again to get involved in Matsumoto's schemes.

Hitsugaya watched their retreating backs as they departed in different directions. "They're lousy liars."

"True." Hinamori hugged Hitsugaya from the back, smiling over his shoulders. "But at least they didn't get to see what they had wanted to see, ne?"

Hitsugaya chuckled softly and intertwined his fingers with Hinamori's. "I wonder what they'd say if we had told them they were an hour too late…"

"And that it wasn't our first." Hinamori laughed softly.

"Oh well," Hitsugaya shrugged and led her away. "There are some things they really do not need to know…"


	9. Flower of Love

Hey y'all! (walks in with arms full of plunnies, chocolate and miscellaneous objects). Just decided to update this a bit early seeing that I might not be in on Valentine's Day to update. Also I'm working on another Valentine's Day Bleach fanfiction, so I'm presenting this to you all beforehand. To date, this was one of the more challenging themes to write; took me a bit longer than most of the one-shots I write. (sweatdrops profusely by the side) I hope it entertains you readers. D

(pokes at reviews count) Hoping to break 100 with this chapter. Constructive criticism, as usual, is welcomed heartily. Flames will be used to melt chocolates for dipping marshmallows in. XD

And Happy Valentine's Day (a bit early) everyone! (hands out virtual cookies from stack)

* * *

Flower of Love

_#11 Gardenia_

The shinigami behind the counter gave the silver-haired captain an apologetic look. "Gomen, Hitsugaya-taichou, but there are no more flowers left. They've all been ordered beforehand."

Hitsugaya smothered a weary sigh as he thanked her and left the shop. Squinting against the sudden sunlight, he seated himself on the sidewalk and pondered over his dilemma.

It would be Valentine's Day tomorrow. And unless he did something about it, he had no flowers whatsoever to give to Hinamori, all the stores having sold out days ago.

He supposed that he should have been more alert, but these few days he found himself losing track of the time and dates as he immersed himself in his work. If not for Matsumoto, it was likely Valentine's Day would have passed him by without his notice.

"It's going to be February the fourteenth soon."

Those casual words in the office had been enough to catch Hitsugaya's attention from his seat behind his paperwork as he lifted his head. After more prompting, Matsumoto was only too glad to remind him of the early event coming up.

"Although, taichou, you've never been bothered by Valentine's Day before. Why the sudden interest?"

Why indeed.

Even as he murmured the words to himself, Hitsugaya buried his head in his hands to muffle a groan. Almost immediately, a picture of a certain brown-haired, dark-eyed vice captain materialized in his mind and a tired smile touched his lips.

Because she was worth every effort he was putting forth now.

Pushing himself back up to his feet, he dusted off his uniform and squared his shoulders in steely determination. Perhaps if he was lucky enough, he might be able to find some flowers on the outskirts of Sereitei.

Perhaps his mistake of not booking them earlier could yet be rectified.

-

"Aren't these roses beautiful?"

Hinamori walked along the busy streets with Matsumoto, marveling with her at the large bouquet of flowers the voluptuous shinigami had received from her many admirers as the shinigamis made their way around Soul Society, giving and receiving flowers amongst each other. As she inhaled the scent of the flowers she had received from other shinigami, she couldn't help feeling a little wistful.

Shirou-chan was nowhere in sight. Upon asking Matsumoto earlier, the vice captain had shrugged, replying that her taichou had been missing from the office all morning.

Then, seeing the look on Hinamori's face, she had quickly reassured her that she was certain that he'd find a way to turn up before the day was over. Confiding in the smaller vice captain, she had whispered to her that Hitsugaya had been most interested in Valentine's Day this year. Surely he wouldn't miss it?

Hinamori was very afraid that he would.

Even as another male shinigami approached them, offering out stems of the most exquisite roses she had seen, Hinamori couldn't help but wonder if she'll receive anything from her stoic childhood friend. Thanking the shinigami politely, she tucked the rose within the armful that she had already received, feeling a little deflated. The day was almost over.

_Shirou-chan, where are you?..._

-

The moon had long been hanging in the sky when Hinamori finally reached her living quarters with the varieties of beautiful flowers she had received filling her arms and a heavy heart within her bosom.

He hadn't turned up after all, despite her subtle efforts of searching for him amongst the crowd of shinigamis all over Soul Society. Declining to join the others in partying the night away, she had walked back, intending to drop by the tenth division quarters to draw an explanation out of a certain captain on his absence all day. But the place had been dark and empty, its occupant obviously not in.

She shook her head and sighed. Well, there was always tomorrow; she could ask him then.

Stepping up the first step on the staircase, she paused suddenly and squinted.

And a gasp rose up in her throat…

…For the person she had been looking for all day was fast asleep upon her doorstep, a single flower nestled in his hands even as his head rested against the wooden wall of her residence.

Quickly dropping her all-but-forgotten bundle by the stairs, she hurried up the few steps and knelt before him, hesitating even as her fingers lightly ran across his sleeping features before shaking him awake, lingering for a while as he stirred.

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was her.

Temporarily disoriented, he pushed himself into a sitting position, his eyes roving around until it rested on the heap of flowers piled up by the side. His heart sank within him.

"Shirou-chan?" _Where have you been?_ "…What are you doing here?"

Hitsugaya chuckled slightly at her question, shifting his position slightly. "I was waiting for you, Momo. You certainly took your time to get back."

Before she could protest or say anything in her defense, he lifted his hand up, holding out his single solitary flower to her. "Here. This is for you."

She received it and stared at it wordlessly. Slightly battered and limp, the single white flower looked strange and small compared to the masses of roses she had received all day.

As she turned the flower over in her hand, he offered her a wry, tired smile.

"It's a gardenia." He had spent several hours in the forests and fields that surrounded Rukongai,scouring bushes and plants for something presentable to give to Hinamori. When he finally chanced on the single white blossom on the dying tree, he had taken it and brought it back to Soul Society for her, to offer to her on this special day.

Hinamori held the single blossom up, looking at it until its outline began to waver. In the light of the moon, its petals seemed to be touched with lines of silver, pure where the roses were impertinent, simple and quietly beautiful.

But most importantly, Shirou-chan had given it to her. Her Shirou-chan.

And that alone made it the most beautiful flower she had received all day.

Hitsugaya had been watching her face intently;dismay washed over his features when tears began to glitter in her eyes and spill over her cheeks. "Mo-Hinamori, I'm…I'm sorry…"

Hinamori shook her head and lifted a finger to his lips to silence him. "Shirou-chan…arigatou."

His eyes widened slightly as she kissed him before closing slowly, his hand lifting to caress her cheek, the gardenia falling from her fingers, its duty done as it bore witness to the love that had barely begun to bloom under the darkness of the starry, starry sky…


	10. Taste

Annnnnnnnnnnnd, I bring you another update! XD THANK YOU ALL for all the reviews; I broke a personal goal with your help. (glomps you all while plunnies throw confetti) I really appreciate the supportive feedback from you guys. :D

On with the theme, hope you guys like it! Remember; constructive criticism always accepted, flames will be used to start a bonfire to dance around. X3

Taste

_#23 candy_

Hitsugaya glanced at the colorfully wrapped confection in Hinamori's hand doubtfully. "A sweet?"

"Uh huh. Rukia said she found it in Ichigo's room and gave me one to try." Hinamori began unwrapping the candy carefully. "She told me it tastes good."

"Are you sure it's safe for consumption?" Hitsugaya watched as Hinamori placed the plastic wrapper on the table. "No natural food can possibly be so bright a color."

Hinamori ignored Hitsugaya's skepticism as popped the sweet into her mouth. Almost instantly, her eyes widened then closed in pleasure as the flavor exploded and overrode her tongue. "Oh!"

"What? Is it okay? Are you okay?"

Hinamori opened her eyes to meet Hitsugaya's worried ones. "This is so good!" She allowed the sweet to roll in her mouth, savoring it for as long as she could. "I wish you could taste this too, Shirou-kun."

"I could, if you'd let me."

"Eh?" Hinamori stared at Hitsugaya in surprise. "But it's already gone." And even as she spoke, the last fragment of sweetness melted and flowed down her throat.

"I have my ways." Hitsugaya's expression was unreadable. Hinamori looked at him a while longer, trying to decipher the intent in his eyes.

"There's no kidou that can replicate anything, you know, especially something that's already finished."

"I won't use kidou." A teasing, secretive smile was beginning to spread across Hitsugaya's face. "Do remember, Hinamori, I am a captain."

Something about his infuriating grin was triggering strange reactions within Hinamori as she struggled to squash down the rising flush that was starting to heat up her cheeks. "Well then, prove it. Tell me how the candy tastes like."

"Like I said earlier, Hinamori, I'll need your permission."

Now that piercing gaze was beginning to unnerve her. She quickly nodded, trying to avert her eyes from his and failing miserably. "Alright, I grant you my permission."

Then before she knew it, there was a warmness upon her lips, pressing against them softly and searchingly as his arm supported the both of them from falling off the chair completely. She fell back against the wooden backing of her seat, overwhelmed by him completely.

All too soon, he had leapt back into his own chair, the very picture of indifference if not for his eyes, sparkling with amusement at the look on her face. "Hmm…it does taste rather sweet. I have to agree with you though," he shot her a meaningful look. "It does taste good."

And the sensation of him kissing her ran through her again, filling her with a rush more heady than that of the sugar bits in the candy. "I…don't suppose…that you'd like to taste it again, would you…Shirou-chan?"

His eyes met hers in silent understanding. "Actually, I would…if you wouldn't mind….Momo."

"No… I wouldn't mind at all."

And he rose, approaching her…

-

"So did you like the candy, Hinamori-san?"

Hinamori lifted her head to look at Rukia, smiling cheerfully. "Oh, the candy was wonderful! And the aftertaste even more so. Thank you so much, Rukia-san!"

Rukia watched as the vice captain walked away humming happily, confusion in her features. "Aftertaste? What aftertaste?"


	11. Do What's Right

Ack, exam results coming out in two days; I'm nervous thinking of the grades I will probably get. (crosses fingers). Wish me luck:)

Anyway, here's an update for all of you! (The timeline for this is not long after Hitsugaya and Hinamori had been newly promoted to their current ranks as captain and vice-captain). Feedback is always welcome and flames will be stored in case I need to burn my result slip next week.

On to the story!

Do What's Right

_#21: violence; pillage/plunder; extortion_

He wasn't very hard to find.

He barely looked up as she slid into place beside him at the little bar. "You're going to have one bad hangover tomorrow, you know that?"

Not glancing up, he sloshed the ice around in his glass as he replied in a low undertone. "Go away, Matsumoto."

She heaved a mock-sigh and threw her arms into the air. "No can do, taichou. I am your fuku taichou after all; I have to persuade you to go and sleep." She made an imaginary shooing motion at him. "So go sleep."

He muttered something under his breath. She blinked. "What?"

"I said how can anyone sleep after seeing all that carnage?" He tilted his head back and downed half the contents of his glass, grimacing at the bitter aftertaste. Matsumoto watched him in silence.

"Drinking won't take away the pain, you know."

Hitsugaya dropped his head unto the wooden bar table, breathing heavily. She could only offer him her mute understanding. Despite all his expertise in the demon arts, his skills with Hyourinmaru and his level-headedness in critical situations, nothing could prepare Hitsugaya for the horror of his first battle. The blood, the endless fighting, the harsh reality of knowing you've taken a life, however justified the action may be leaves scars upon one's soul that cannot be erased. Alcohol could numb the pain for a night, but can do no more than that.

Hitsugaya lifted the glass once more. Matsumoto looked at him, resigned to watching her captain drink his way into blessed unconsciousness…

-SLAP!-

The glass went flying through the air, the amber liquid splattering all around as it broke against the wall, a million astonished Hitsugayas reflected in the glittering shards all over the floor. As Matsumoto started, her eyes attached onto the small figure standing before Hitsugaya, her bosom heaving as she glared at him.

Hinamori Momo. Recently made vice-captain of the fifth division.

Clearly, she was angry. Very angry.

Angry enough to slam the beer glass out of Hitsugaya's hand. Maybe angry enough to slap some sense into him as well.

"Shirou-kun!"

Ah, obviously an old acquaintance. Matsumoto got up from her seat and gestured at Hinamori, inviting her to sit on it. Hinamori nodded gratefully at her before complying, pushing herself up beside Hitsugaya as Matsumoto discreetly made for the exit. As much as she respected her captain, she knew that he would have to overcome this first encounter with death as a shinigami. He was a child prodigy, true, but he was still a child.

_Don't be too harsh on him, Hinamori_, she found herself thinking. _Help him, and aid him through this and he'll be a great captain._

_I wish you two luck._

-

"Baka! What were you thinking? You know you hate drinking!"

Hitsugaya lifted his swimming head and looked at Hinamori, her eyes filled with a mixture of anger and concern. He laughed bitterly as his fingers idled all over the bar counter in no apparent pattern. "Do I?"

Hinamori had never seen her childhood companion like this before. Always he was the calm, collected one offering rational advice on what to do. To see him this way, depressed and shattered in more ways than one, she could only wonder how bad it was. He did not look drunk yet; his eyes were still lucid, though there was a grief in them that was hidden deep within their ice blue depths.

"Shirou-kun…" Now that her earlier shock had died away, she found herself at a loss for what to do, what to say. So she sat and waited, much like Matsumoto had done for Hitsugaya to confide in her.

Perhaps it was partly under the influence of the alcohol, or perhaps Hitsugaya was too tired to toy around with hiding secrets that night. He suddenly sat up straight, swaying slightly and turned towards Hinamori. "I…entered battle today."

She knew exactly what he meant: recently, hollows had been everywhere, plundering cities, and overrunning towns, causing several divisions to be sent out to deal with the problem, including the tenth as well. She had originally searched out Hitsugaya meaning to congratulate him on successfully executing his mission, only to find him in the last place she'd thought he'd be at. She stayed silent, encouraging him to continue.

"I…I killed today."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, her arms were around him, hugging him to her tightly as she whispered into his ear over and over again, "It's okay, it's alright." He allowed himself to bury his head in her shoulder, pouring out his despair in the few hot tears that stained her black uniform, accepting the solace she offered.

After a while, he pushed her back, his face as impassive as before if not for his eyes, which thanked her more than any words could. "You...you haven't killed a hollow yet, have you Momo?"

She shook her head no. "But if I have to, if I ever face that sort of situation, I...I will." She leaned forward unto the table. "Because it's right."

He was leaning with her now, listening to her words and letting them wash over his soul, echoing them softly. "Because it's right?"

"Yes, because it's right." The bluish glow of the bar lights illuminated her determined expression. "Without doing what we have to do, the number of hollows will increase and prey on the innocent. We have to k-k-get rid of them for those who can't. We have to maintain the balance."

She took a deep breath, her eyes conveying her earnestness even as she spoke. "We have to do what's right."

Hitsugaya reached for her hand beside his and squeezed it. "Arigato... Momo." As the weariness of the day finally caught up with him, he leant against her, his tired eyes drooping. Hinamori supported him gently. He had been through a lot today. And there would be countless tomorrows like today to face.

"Momo…" the faint question reached her ears.

"Yes, Shirou-kun?"

"…I did what was right, didn't I?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Yes, you did."

He smiled slightly then, and closed his eyes.

"…Shirou-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"When….when my turn comes, can you…"

"I will."

_Because the actions we take, the acts we commit, despite the paths they may steer us unto and whatever the effects may be, we still forge forward and execute them._

_Because they're right. And that was all that counted._


	12. Who are Ya Kidding?

Update alert! After the last chapter, I figured it'd be fun to pull some crack out of the old plunnie bin and see what I could do with it.

And the result was...well, this. I completely blame the plunnies. Really.

Again as usual, enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy dying of laughter typing it out on my computer. XD Constructive criticism always welcome and flames with be used to barbeque marshmallows I got my hands on.

Oh, and Happy April's Fool, everyone:D

Who are you Kidding?

_#7 superstar_

How did he get dragged into this again?

Hitsugaya eyed the five shinigami sitting around the table as he mentally ran through the series of events that had gotten him into this situation. He could vaguely remember Matsumoto almost dragging him out the door, insisting that the day was too lovely to be spent doing paperwork.

Judging from the looks on the faces of his companions, none of them were quite sober enough to appreciate the day at all.

Across the table, Renji and Kira clinked glasses together, laughing foolishly as some of the sake spilled out over their robes. Hisagi and Matsumoto were…arm wrestling each other. And the latter was winning hands down.

"Yeah! I win again!"

"No…no, you didn't! You cheated!"

Matsumoto pouted and sipped at her sake. "You're just a sore loser, Hisagi-kun!"

"I demand a rematch!"

Hitsugaya refrained from pointing out to the fukutaichou of the ninth division that he had already gotten twenty five 'rematches', none of which he had won. He peered into his glass, noting that it was almost empty.

As Hisagi's arm was pounded against the table yet again, Matsumoto cheered in unison with Renji and Kira as they took a celebratory swig at their glasses. "Taichou! Drink with us!"

Hitsugaya swiped his glass out of the way before Renji could refill it. "No thanks. I've had too much sake for today."

"A-re?" Kira squinted as he tried to remember how many rounds the tenth division taichou had taken, counting off on his fingers. "That would make it…how many?"

"But taichou, you've only taken one glass of sake!" Matsumoto peered at her taichou, as he finished his glass and set it down. "Go on, have more!"

"Yes, Toushiro-taichou, have more!"

"Ah, Ikkaku! You've finally woken up!" Hisagi hauled the semi-stoned shinigami up from under the table. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, it was a bit hard to find the floor…"

"Who's Toushiro-taichou?"

Renji had to pause and give the question his utmost consideration. "Toushiro-taichou? A new replacement taichou maybe? Which division?"

Hitsugaya stifled the urge to take out Hyourinmaru and knock some sense into their sake-addled heads. As it was, it was already rather late and he had better things to do. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be going back to complete some work in my office."

"Awww, taichou?"

As Hitsugaya pushed his chair back, Renji laughed. "Going to complete some work? What work?"

Ikkaku, who had finally managed to seat himself on a chair, grinned at Renji conspiratorially. "He's gonna go visit that sweetheart of his, I'll bet."

"Oh really?" Kira was sitting up straight now, hiccupping slightly now and then. "Who? Who? Who?"

Hisagi snorted, accidentally sucking in sake through his nose. As Ikkaku thumped his back enthusiastically, Renji gestured at Hitsugaya dramatically. "Who else?"

Kira frowned, thinking hard. "…Zaraki-taichou?"

Three glasses simultaneously clunked Kira unceremoniously on the head. "No, you drunken moron! Momo-chan!"

"No doubt that behind closed doors, they're all…" Ikkaku batted his eyelids and said in a high falsetto, "Oh, Toushiro-kun!"

"Momo-chan! I love you!"

"Renji, that's not deep enough." Hisagi shook his head in between coughs. "Has to be more meaningful."

"…Whatever." Renji hiccupped once before chugging down more sake. He grinned at the others. "Who wants to bet they're all kissy-kissy behind our backs?"

"Oh, me! Me!" Kira waved his hand in the air frantically, bouncing in his seat eagerly. Ikkaku turned to beam lazily at the motionless Hitsugaya, still standing with one hand on the back of his chair.

"Ah, taichou, you've become quite famous now, ne?"

Renji laughed. "Quite the superstar!"

Kira sighed beatifically. "You should have told us about it earlier."

"Probably suffering from self-denial." Hisagi stood up unsteadily and attempted to pat Hitsugaya on the shoulder. "Don't worry; we won't tell anyone."

"We won't?"

"Oi Hisagi, get your hand off my head." Ikkaku swatted half-heartedly at Hisagi with an empty sake bottle.

Matsumoto, not quite as drunk has her fellow shinigami, glanced at her taichou apprehensively. "I think we should talk about something else…"

"Aww, Rangiku-san! But this is so entertaining to talk about?"

A white eyebrow quirked slowly. "You find discussing my love life …'entertaining'?

Uh oh. Matsumoto began to inch away from the table.

Kira nodded cheerfully. "Yes, very!"

"And my relationship with...'Momo-chan' amuses you, I suppose?"

Renji stared the white-haired captain…and burped.

Hisagi, with his hand still on Ikkaku's head said, "No, it doesn't 'amuse' us, it just makes us….really happy!" He seized a glass and brandished it carelessly. "Honestly, taichou, you should have told us about it earlier."

Ikkaku nodded sagely. "Denial is never good for the heart."

"Errr…" Matsumoto stole another peek at Hitsugaya. "Let's move on to other topics, shall we?"

"Awww…Rangiku-san, don't be a spoilsport! Do you not agree that Toushiro-taichou and Momo-chan make the (hiccup) loveliest pair?"

Beep beep beep, danger alert. Diversion needed, diversion needed. "Err…Hey, Hisagi-kun! Wanna arm wrestle again?"

"A toast! I declare a toast!" Hisagi waved his glass in a salutary gesture at Hitsugaya. "A toast to Toushiro-taichou and Momo-chan! May they be happy together forever!"

"And have many kids!"

"Burrrrrp!"

Kira started to sing the wedding march off-key.

That was _it._

**BOOOOOM!**

-

A few explosions later…

"Guh…"

"…What happened?..."

(hiccup)

Matsumoto emerged from beneath the table, under which she had taken shelter and peered at the slightly charred, very stunned shinigamis above. "Well, I tried to warn you. Be grateful it was only demon arts and not Hyourinmaru."

"Renji-kun, Renji-kun, can you see the pretty lights?..."

Renji ignored Kira's tug on his sleeve. "Geez…he didn't have to be so mad if it wasn't true…"

"On the contrary," Matsumoto informed him, "You guys were spot on. That's why he was mad."

"Eh?..."

"…Ah whatever. Who's up for more sake?"

"Count me in!"

"Oooh…pretty…."


	13. Invincible

Hey again! Your friendly neighbourhood HitsuHina shipper/author is back with another Kiss to boot! (plunnies cheer)

This is another subtle kiss (which I seem to be writing a lot of lately) and more on angst, to brush up skills I fear are going to rust pretty soon. Also, this ismy exploration and development of Hitsugaya's character before he became a shinigami. I did not and have not seen the anime episodes regarding Rukongaiso if they clash in any way, I apologize. :)

To cut to the chase: Criticisms and reviews always welcomed. Flames will bekept to perfect my bankai I shall use on future flamers. XD.

Onward read!

Invincible

_#16. Invincible; unrivalled_

It had been so long since he'd felt this feeling.

So long ago it was barely a faint imprint at the back of his mind.

Long ago before he'd even considered the idea of being a shinigami, much less the captain of the Tenth Division. When Rukongai was home, and scuffles were a daily incident that everyone overlooked. When being small meant being picked on and bullied mercilessly.

_That feeling of helplessness as people descended over you, dark shadows against the clear night sky, minutes before that haze of pain numbed out all other emotions. _

He didn't remember how he ended up in the roughest part of the slums, an insignificant triviality he did not bother to lose sleep over. All that mattered was he was there, and the only rules he knew revolved around fists.

He was the shortest amongst them, which inevitably meant he was fair game for everyone to push around. He vaguely recalled punches on the sly, swift kicks to various parts of his body when no adult was looking. Not like they'd care anyway.

And even if his spirit did not quite break, there had been times when he had given into his despair as he huddled into a ball of sores and aches.

It didn't last very long though; he had learnt to fight back, fairly and squarely, without resorting to the dirty techniques his opponents used on him. It started when he began blocking the hits, then returning them, with equal amounts of fury and rage.

He made it a point to never seek out a fight though; justice was one thing; retaliation another. But spiteful, vicious attacks were not things to indulge ones self in.

_That feeling of loneliness as you sit on those rickety boards, wondering if…_

He couldn't remember when she had entered his life as well, another faded memory tucked in the corner of his mind. What matters was that she did.

And he learnt to smile.

He was first impressed by her resilient spirit; even when cornered by two would-be captors twice her size, he had seen the defiance in her eyes. The determination that promised that she wouldn't go down without a fight.

He had made short work of the two, swiftly and efficiently. She had thanked him, even as he brushed it off as unnecessary.

That night, he met Hinamori Momo.

And she changed his life, in ways both of them couldn't comprehend.

_That feeling of being left behind as all around you step forward whilst you are caught in a never ending cycle of your life._

He hadn't realized how important Momo was to him, not until that day.

She told him she was going to apply at the academy, to hopefully gain admission to become a shinigami.

He had scoffed incredulously, had tried to sway her decision with reasonable opinions, had threatened to disassociate with her, had once grabbed her by her elbows and wildly demanded, why?

He had first admired her spirit.

And as she quietly told him that she felt that it was something she had to do, that old feeling of helplessness was the only thing that prevented him from holding her back as she walked into her future.

It didn't prevent him from chasing her though, after the loneliness became too suppressing.

He was exceptionally gifted; his teacher told him that as he mastered every trick they taught and made it his own. He wanted to tell them he couldn't care less; that his real intention of coming here was to keep an eye on the girl in the corner seat, her brow furrowed as she attempted to conjure up the kidou on the board.

Somewhere along the way, he realized; she didn't need him to be here. Not the same way he needed to be close to her.

But at that point, he really couldn't care less.

And so the years had passed and Shirou-chan of the streets was but only a whisper of Hitsugaya Toushiro, unrivalled, invincible taichou of the Tenth Division; responsible, cool, calm. And those feelings of old, they could no longer touch him.

Or so he thought.

But, as the rain stormed against the shutters of the windows and thunder grumbled outside, Hitsugaya, admired by others for his strength, was unable to stop the helpless tear that escaped the unbreakable façade as warm lips ghosted across the soft hand of the occupant in the bed, so small within his.


	14. Deception

College's starting in three days, so I guess updates will be slower now; no more holidays to laze around and type out stuff on the laptop. But I'll still keep producing these Kisses until the big three-oh is reached, and maybe even after that, so be prepared:D

In the meantime, here, have this one and enjoy! Criticism is much appreciated, while flames will be used on too many work assignments.

Deception

_#12 In a good mood_

"What do you mean, I can't go in?"

Matsumoto crossed her arms and stared straight at the red-haired vice captain. "I mean, you aren't allowed to enter the tenth division office at the present moment." She lowered her voice. "And a good thing too. Hitsugaya-taichou and Hinamori are inside and from the sound of it, they're fighting."

"But I have an important message to deliver from Kuchiki-taichou! Surely it's more important that some silly little argument?""

"No can do, Renji. It's been going on for the past hour. Can't you hear that?" Matsumoto slid the door ajar very slightly and gestured at the small space. Both of them listened carefully as the sounds of raised voices arguing heatedly filled the still air, yelling over one another.

"Dammit Hinamori! Can't you be more reasonable?"

"Tell me the truth, Shirou-chan! Did you or did you requested it to be executed?"

"Look, I had my purposes-"

As if on cue, a vase smashed against the door, several small shards escaping through the small opening and narrowly missing Matsumoto's head as they shattered upon the floor. Eyes wide, both vice captains stared at each other wordlessly.

"Maybe you're right...I'd better leave the message with you to pass on to your taichou later..."

"Gladly." Matsumoto whipped out a notepad, already covered with notes and scrawls of messages from other messenger shinigamis. "Alright, your message is-?"

-

Inside the Tenth Division office, Hitsugaya and Hinamori sat holding each other close on the large sofa, both snuggled against one another comfortably.

"Do you think this deception is really effective, Shirou-chan?"

Hitsugaya shrugged casually as his arm draped around Hinamori's shoulder lazily tangled itself in her dark hair. "Well, so far no one has had the courage to interrupt us yet. I think you scared Matsumoto quite a bit there when you ordered her out and 'warned' her not to interfere." Then, raising his voice for said vice captain's benefit, "Hinamori, will you stop being so childish already?"

Hinamori laid her head against Hitsugaya's chest, shaking slightly as she tried to stifle her laughter. "How could you do such a thing, Shirou-chan? I HATE YOU!"

"Oh, I am deeply hurt now." Hitsugaya buried his face in her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo as his fingers kneaded her shoulder gently. "But I don't think you would still call me 'Shirou-chan' when you're mad though, Momo."

"I think I would, whether I 'm mad or not, Shirou-chan." Momo stretched luxuriously in Hitsugaya's grasp. "Do you think we should throw something again?"

"Something non-breakable please. That was a rather expensive vase just now."

Hinamori smiled teasingly up at him, running her fingers through his silver hair. "Ah, gomen. How can I make it up to you?"

Hitsugaya bent slightly and brushed his lips against her cheek gently. "Too late: you're already forgiven." He chuckled suddenly. "I wonder what Matsumoto would say if she knew exactly what we were doing."

"She'd probably be mad. After all, she _is _under the impression that we're both in the foulest mood possible at the moment."

"Which I suppose is the furthest thing from what we are at the moment. To be honest, I feel exceptionally good right now." Hitsugaya kissed the tip of Hinamori's ear lightly. "But this _is_ the best way to divert all disturbances and unwanted attention."

"I'm afraid so." Hinamori's fingers reached up to trace the line of Hitsugaya's strong jaw. "You know, we might have to pull this more often."

Hitsugaya's eyebrow rose in mock surprise. "You do know we'll have to supply a reason for our so-called 'fights'? And we haven't even figured out the source for this one."

"We haven't?" Momo feigned surprise, her hand pausing its travel across Hitsugaya's chest beneath the black shinigami uniform. Hitsugaya leant his head back unto the cushions, a faint smile flitting over his features.

"You should consider situations more carefully next time, Momo."

"Oh really?" Hinamori sat up to face him. "You can be rather dense and mule-headed yourself."

Hitsugaya's arm encircled her waist and drew her nearer to him. "Was that an insult or just for the benefit of those outside?"

Her breath warmed his face even as his laughing eyes locked onto hers. "What do you think?"

Hitsugaya shook his head slowly as he laughed softly. "I really hate you, Momo."

And before her lips met his, she whispered, "I really hate you too, Shirou-chan."


	15. Inner Conscience

Wow, it's almost been a month since I updated. (sweatdrops) Sorry for making you guys wait and I hope you all enjoy reading this. :D Halfway mark already!

Also, just wanted to mention here: mochi rabbit actually drew a lovely fanart for 'Flower of Love'; if you want to see it. it'll be on my homepage in my profile. (Scroll down a little and look for the Hitsuhina fanart link.) Thank you so much once again, mochi rabbit! (showers you with love) I also want to thank everyone who's read and reviewed this fic, you all are the best. :)

Will be trying to update more frequently; in the meantime, onwards read!

Note: _italic words are from the song 'Kiss the Girl' from TheLittle Mermaid_

Inner Conscience

_#14. Radio cassette player_

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

Hitsugaya walked along the streets of Soul Society, the very picture of calm and indifference.

At least, the very picture of calm and indifference until one notices the constant twitch in his eyebrow and the slight heaviness in his tread. Very minor things to point out certainly and definitely not worth noting should it be any other shinigami (with a few exceptions) in Sereitei.

But taking into consideration that it was Hitsugaya, captain of the tenth division and master of keeping his emotions on a tight leash, they meant only one thing: Hitsugaya Toushiro was not in the best moods at the present moment.

In fact, it might not be an exaggeration to assume that he was more than a little irritated. Angry might be closer to the mark. Downright furious could be dangerously close to hitting the bullseye.

At any rate, when he happened to encounter Hinamori, seated upon a bench enjoying the cool, summer day, he was extremely close to growling and lashing out at the next unfortunate person to step in his way. An apprehensive shinigami who had had the unfortunate mishap as to meet Hitsugaya's eyes earlier had dove into the nearest bush, gibbering something about 'mother'.

Hinamori must have been conditioned to withstand death glares, for she lifted her head and flashed Hitsugaya a welcoming smile. "Ah, Shirou-chan! Did you come out to enjoy the day as well?"

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

Hitsugaya muttered something before seating himself beside her. Hinamori, sensing the 'touch-me-and-die' aura radiating off her friend for the first time that day, tactfully refrained from saying anything to him. The two of them sat in silence, one beginning to feel distinctly uncomfortable, the other one getting more and more wrapped up in his dark mood.

_And you don't know why _

_But you're dying to try _

_You wanna_

_Kiss the girl_

"Ano, Shirou-kun…?"

"Just ignore it," he tersely replied, his white-knuckled grip on the edge of the seat tightening more as his eyes narrowed into mere slits of ice blue. They sat that way a little while longer.

_Yes, you want her _

_Look at her, you know you do _

_It's possible she wants you, too_

Glancing at Hinamori from the corner of his eye, he could see a slight pink beginning to stain her face. Her long fingers were twisting in her lap: a sure sign that she was nervous.

He reached a hand out and laid it over hers, stilling their movement as she looked at him, her eyes large and confused.

"Just ignore it."

Several shinigami passed them by, sparing curious glances in their direction as they hurried by on their errands. Kuchiki Byakuya also walked by, raising a fine eyebrow as he paused before them.

"Don't even say it, Kuchiki-san."

Catching the look the younger captain shot him, Byakuya nodded slightly and continued on his way.

_There is one way to ask her _

_It don't take a word _

_Not a single word _

_Go on and kiss the girl _

Hinamori felt the hand on hers tensed. Not that she blamed him; she was also feeling uneasy with the whole situation. Giving Hitsugaya's hand a reassuring squeeze, she tried to convey a sense of reassurance over to him. It must have gotten through, since the grip relaxed considerably and the twitch in his forehead smoothed out for the first time that afternoon.

He shot her a wry smile, silently asking her forgiveness for having saddled her with his problem for this long.

There's nothing to forgive, her eyes said.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_My, oh, my _

_Look at the boy too shy _

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl _

Hinamori could almost see all her efforts unravel and fly away with the breeze as the twitch reappeared almost instantly. Hitsugaya sat ramrod straight, his back stiffening as he gritted his teeth, obviously struggling with his temper.

_Sha-la-la-la-_

That was _IT._

Hinamori started as Hitsugaya abruptly stood up. "Matsumoto."

The fukutaichou appeared from behind a tree, beaming innocently. "You called, taichou?"

"I believe there will be three piles of work..." Hitsugaya paused thoughtfully, "Make that, four piles of work waiting in the office that need to be completed and handed in by today."

He had the satisfaction of seeing his busty fukutaichou turn pale. "Wha- Are you serious, taichou?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her, even spared her a sly smile. "When was I ever not serious, Matsumoto?"

Grumbling, Matsumoto turned and began to head back towards the office.

"Oh, and Matsumoto? I expect to see that radio cassette player on my desk by this evening as well. WITH the tape in it."

"Hai, taichou…"

As he watched her retreating back, Hitsugaya heaved the huge sigh he had been keeping in all day. Goodness knows how Matsumoto had managed to get her hands on the tiny cassette player, much less the Disney tape he was pretty sure belonged to Ichigo's younger sister.

Well, after several rounds of paperwork, he could safely say that she would undoubtedly be more than willing to return the tiny gadget back, allowing him to resume his life without that repetitive song blasting in his ears. Especially when it began entangling itself with his thoughts, making them more jumbled than they already were.

Sitting down again, he looked over his shoulder at Hinamori. "Sorry again for making you put up with that."

Hinamori laughed softly. "It's okay; I thought it was a really nice song."

They sat in companionable silence, enjoying the peaceful day minus the distracting ambience of earlier.

"So, Shirou-chan…"

Hinamori was blushing again, but a shy smile was beginning to tug on the corner of her lips. "So…are you going to…'kiss the girl'?"

Hitsugaya smirked at her and carelessly pulled her closer. "Maybe…"


	16. Ocean

Sorry for the very late update! Haven't been catching up with Bleach lately; it's definitely high-time to update myself and get in touch with my favorite OTP again. XD I'll definitely try to write the next Kiss faster; in the meantime, have a cookie and my humblest apologies.

This was written after reading chapter 231, thus making it slightly AU-ish.

On with the fic!

Ocean

_#29. The sound of waves_

He stood before him, Hyourinmaru roaring his defiance as his wielder stepped into battle, froze everything within his vicinity, eyes cold as the ice flared out behind him.

_Ne, Shirou-chan, have you ever seen the sea?_

The arankaru named Yami smirked, his face stretched into a lazy grin. "Huh, I guess you aren't half-bad." He stretched his bulky frame out, eyes narrowing as large hands fisted and loosened slowly. "You might actually be _fun_ to kill."

He didn't deign to answer; merely watched Yami with the same cool, expressionless eyes.

_Brown eyes widened. You mean you've never been there before?_

_The small boy scowled; crossed his arms over his chest. You don't have to rub it in._

_The next several minutes were filled with the girl's hasty reassurance that it was nothing of the sort; she was just surprised, that's all._

They were both watching now, waiting to see who would strike first this time, who would step forward and declare his intent, begin this new round of skirting death even as the other tried to induce it. Around them, the sounds of another furious skirmish danced on the tip of their senses, asked them to peer their way. But they couldn't afford to look elsewhere.

His grip tightened around Hyourinmaru as his muscles tensed. Yami wasn't a patient person. Any time.

Now.

Hyourinmaru reared its majestic head as the impact of the punch crashed into him, temporarily blacking out his senses as he teetered on the edge of pain.

_What is the sea? _

_The girl's forehead creased as she thought. I guess it's, well, a lot of salt water. With fishes and other sea creatures in it._

_He didn't get it. Wouldn't that be like an aquarium? What would be the difference?_

_Oh, you can't compare an aquarium to the sea! Let me try to explain it more…_

The large arankaru grunted as Hyourinmaru plunged, deflecting most of the heavy blow as Hitsugaya rushed at him. The metallic clash of the zanpakutous echoed through the air, rang through his being as he swiftly pulled back, lunged again and again.

A single battle cry, ripped from a hoarse throat, broke the stillness of the winter night.

_Close your eyes, Shirou-chan. _

…_I'm getting tired of this. Can't we-_

_Please?_

_A flash of blue eyes she had always said was the color of the ocean. A look, then a long suffering sigh._

…_Alright, alright._

_She smiled. Okay, picture this…_

They made an oddly-graceful spectacle; rushing and retreating as slashes and blows are traded in equal shares and zanpakutous meet in a deadly dance, kissing each other asboth howl their individual mutual desire to finish off the other as quickly and as efficiently as possible.

Beneath the cool, calm exterior, his blood was rushing through his veins, hot, pulsing beneath his skin as his breath fogged and battle-rage overrode him for a few brief seconds. Long hours of training and sparring with others kept his level-headedness in check as various counterattacks and assaults began taking control of his limbs, his body almost moving on auto-pilot as he automatically dropped into a defensive stance.

Yami grunted as Hyourinmaru ripped through his upper arm, the trickle of blood dripping down through the rips in his sleeve and unto the world below.

_Remember looking at the sky? The sea…is somewhat like that. Out there so large it's beyond our comprehension yet near enough that it can lap at our feet. _

_How the sea came about? I don't know; it's just there. And I'm glad it is._

_Sometimes, she whispered to him, when I close my eyes, I think I can hear the waves, just around my feet. Feel the wind on my face, breathe in the salty air._

_He smirked. Baka Momo. Are you expecting me to feel all that?_

_Shirou-chan! _

Yami groaned, more in appreciation than actual pain as he lifted his head and actually grinned at the motionless captain before him. "Not bad! But we're just getting started; don't need to get all fired up yet, shorty."

He said nothing, only muttered "Ch'," as Hyourinmaru curled around him, asking him for the permission to blast through this obstacle and leave nothing but cold, cold ice in its wake.

Not yet, he told it silently, not yet. Later. Have patience, listen to my command.

Not much longer.

_Can you hear it now, Shirou-chan?_

_All I'm hearing is your breathing in my ear._

_Not that! I mean the slow, steady rush that's hums in your ear like forever…_

Alright, now. Go.

And as Hyourinmaru screamed and spiralled towards the advancing Yami, the familiar rush filled Shirou-chan, flowed through his body as the waves he remembered from so long ago towered and washed over him, drowned him in the furious waves even as a cry rose through him and tore through the darkness, harsh and raw.

_Can you hear it now, Shirou-chan?..._


	17. Experiment

Well, the final exams of this term are over and done with and the holidays are here at last. So thus, with the promise of lazy days comes with (woefully short) update. There will be a short continuation to this Kiss in the next one-shot to make up for the length of this one. Thank you again to you people who read this; your words tend to brighten up my day and motivate me to finish this challenge (at my own, rather slow snail's pace, but still).

As usual, constructive criticism and comments always welcomed. Flames will be donated to the lab for their next science experiment.

Experiment

_#17 kHz (kilohertz)_

knock knock

The small captain rapped quickly on the sturdy door before him, impatient to get this meeting over with as quickly as possible. Although he was curious as to the reason for his summons, there were many other matters to attend to that demanded his attention.

"Come in!"

As he slid open the door, the man seated within looked up and grinned. "Ah, Hitsugaya-taichou. Punctual as always."

"Matsumoto said that you requested to meet with me, Urahara-san?"

"Ah, yes, yes. Hold on a minute." The hat-wearing shopkeeper/shinigami jumped up and straightened. "Ururu! Bring down the device please!"

Hitsugaya eyed the compact device the small black-haired girl brought down apprehensively. "What is that for?"

"This? This is my latest product, invented by yours truly." Urahara beamed and displayed the complicated contraption of wires and metal. A small dial swung crazily in its setting as he waved it around. "It measures the amount of electricity generated between two individuals when...well, you know." Urahara gestured expansively at nothing in particular. "I believe some people call it 'human chemistry'. This device should be able to translate it into readable numbers for easy accessibility to continue my research."

Hitsugaya quirked an inquiring eyebrow. "What has that to do with me?"

"Well, you see…I haven't quite found the perfect subjects to test it on." Urahara fiddled with the switches as he peered at Hitsugaya from under the brim of his hat. "And your fukutaichou recommended you when I ran into her."

Matsumoto…he should have figured she'd have a finger in this pie. Hitsugaya began backing away slowly. "I'm sorry, Urahara-san, but I think I won't be able to assist you."

"Eh? Nonsense!" Urahara swooped in unto the captain and began fastening the straps around the Hitsugaya's upper arm, despite the protests of the younger captain. "You won't have to use it until you get back to Sereitei anyway."

"….Eh?"

"And then, when you run into, who was it again? Ah, right, Hinamori-san wasn't it?…"

"…What has this to do with Hinamori?"

"…all you have to do is kiss her," Urahara finished, completely missing Hitsugaya's flummoxed expression. "The reading will automatically be sent to my data banks (in kilohertz, of course or else it wouldn't be practical would it?) and we'll be done."

"..._What?_"


	18. Experiment In Progress

Sorry yet again for the (really) late chapter; lost track of when I should have updated. I've been busy with university work lately; only the warning of a purge on the 30 Kisses community reminded me that a fic update is long overdue. And thus, I update.

This very brief chapter is the sequel to the previous (equally short) chapter. I will definitely try to make the next update nice and long, more up to my usual word count if possible. Thank you all for putting up with me and my tardiness in ficcing; I really appreciate you guys. :)

As usual, comments and criticism welcomed. Flames will be ignored because I don't have the time to properly laugh over them.

Experiment - In Progress

_#3. Jolt!_

"Hinamori!"

Pausing mid-step, Hinamori Momo turned to see who it was hailing her. "Shirou-chan?"

Waiting for him to catch up with her, she couldn't help but smile; it had been a while since she'd seen her childhood friend. "Ano, Shirou-chan, aren't you supposed to be in the land of the living?"

"Short visit." The silver-haired captain shot Hinamori a side-long look. Hinamori, missing the glance completely, noticed instead the device hanging on the tenth division's captain's right arm. "Eh? What's this?"

Hitsugaya flushed slightly. "It's an experimental product of Uruhara's I was…requested to test." He turned his head away, muttering something about 'baka Matsumoto'. "It's also the reason for this…trip actually."

"Sou ka?" Hinamori peered at it curiously. "So how does it work?"

"Well…" Hitsugaya looked around for a while, before seizing Hinamori's arm and pulling her into a side alley. Hinamori, surprised at his strange behavior, followed him. "What's wrong, Shirou-chan?"

Hitsugaya coughed self-consciously as he fidgeted, only too aware of Hinamori's expectant gaze. "…You see…This device works…by…well…"

Then he gave up trying to explain in flimsy words, pulled her to him and kissed her.

And the surge of electricity that ran between the both of them was almost tangible, jolting the both of them as it traveled through their veins when they clutched each other close, neither willing to break the connection.

How long it lasted, they couldn't quite tell; it seemed as short as half a second and yet as long as a three whole eternities. But the 'chemistry' that Uruhara spoke about was undeniable.

When they finally broke apart, Hitsugaya dragged his eyes from Hinamori to the device on his arm. Hinamori came over to stand beside him, her breath coming in short puffs. "So…did it work?"

Hitsugaya prodded the contraption with a finger and shook his head. "Can't tell." He lifted ice green eyes to meet Hinamori's. "Perhaps we should….try it again?" He feigned a careless shrug, as his eyes searched hers thoroughly, asking silently for her permission. "Just to be sure that sufficient data was sent."

Hinamori gasped as his arm began to encircle her waist, pulling her to him. Then, a shy smile tugged on her upper lip. "Perhaps…just to be sure…"

And then he kissed her again.

The jolt this time was stronger. Got stronger, in fact.

And stronger.

And stronger…

-

In Uruhara's shop…

The shopkeeper could only nod indulgently as the data kept coming in an inexhaustible flow, making printouts all over the floor. "Maa maa, Hitsugaya-taichou. This is really more data than I really need."

He leant back in his chair and grinned. "But then again, who am I to stop you?"


	19. Flip The Coin

I've been out of touch with the Bleach fandom again - it's going to take awhile before I properly catch up with updates. On the brink of exams again but it's high time I posted an update. And so, there's the next installment in this Kisses collection. Hope you all enjoy it. :)

Comments and criticism are welcomed and appreciated. Flames will be used to burn the midnight oil.

Flip the Coin

_#6.The space between dream and reality_

If anyone asked Hinamori to describe Hitsugaya in a single word, she would promptly say 'coin'.

Because, like a coin, there were two sides to the enigmatic captain. The side he presented to the rest of Gotei 13 on a daily basis and the side she knew and fondly called 'Shirou-chan'.

The shinigami under his command view him as a stern, responsible superior, a person of not many words with enough presence to direct them with just a flick of a finger or a raised eyebrow, who commanded their respect and utmost dedication.

She wondered how they would react if they knew that their revered captain used to stumble into all kinds of scraps with her, both usually coming out worse for wear. That he once had to raise his voice to bring attention to himself. Not that he did it much anyway; he preferred to remain unnoticed as he went about his business.

His skill with Hyourinmaru was fabled and he often trained his men himself, sparring with them, pointing out their flaws in their zanpakutou handling even as he deflected off their attacks easily. And whenever he fought in earnest, the sky screamed with his defiance as he danced a deadly dance around his opponent, his zanpakutou mercilessly giving them no quarter to back out from.

Sometimes when she watched him in the training ground, supervising his division's session, the old memories of him trying to swing a larger zanpakutou would juxtapose with the serious figure in her sight, and she would remember when he would practice feverishly in an effort to join her in enrolling in the shinigami academy. He had certainly lacked the skill then, sometimes slamming the heavy weapon into poles and random objects and earning himself a severe scolding.

They called him a genius, a prodigy. Never had Gotei 13 seen a shinigami advance to captain rank so rapidly, surpassing his peers and seniors alike. But then again, they had never met the shinigami who made the most difficult kidou dance from his fingers, whose tactical thinking managed to exploit all the weaknesses in the opposition's plan, effectively bringing it crumbling round their ears. Even Yamamoto- taichou was forced to acknowledge him and, as his classmates struggled to learn the basic techniques of using demon arts, Hitsugaya was officially named the captain of the Tenth Division.

Inwardly, she rolled her eyes. Sometimes that genius would be supplanted with childishness and she would find herself bombarded with booby traps. Over time, the prank-pulling ceased as Shirou-chan began to deal with matters that required his full attention, receding into the occasional hair tug and sneaking up from behind to surprise her. Still, the early memory of how she was ambushed with buckets of water from every corner possible was fresh within her mind, untainted with time. In a way, he trained her to always be on guard, to learn to anticipate an onslaught at any possible time.

His whole division looked towards him for strength; from his vice captain Matsumoto to the lowest ranking shinigami. During trying periods, they turn to him, their pillar of calm and level-headedness, listening to the instructions given in that even, brisk voice as they rush to complete them, their faith in their captain unshakable. They knew that he would see them through the storm, would come up with possible solutions to solve the problems.

But only Hinamori knew the reality of the strain her childhood friend suffered even as he maintained the confident front for others to see. In one of those vulnerable moments, it had all tumbled out of him unto her, his self-imposed barriers broken down by the comfort in her arms and her soft, worried voice. How it burdened him to always sound self-assured even as he made decisions that might endanger everyone involved, the toll it took on him to tell his subordinates that everything would be alright when he knew they wouldn't; all this and more was confessed into a sympathetic shoulder that night as her cool hand stroked a warm forehead creased with worries.

He had returned that comfort years later, holding her through the nightmare that was Aizen's betrayal, never leaving her even as she doubted him. Although he couldn't prevent the inevitable, her Shirou-chan had waited for her, never giving up in her recovery, defying all the odds as he willed her back to them. Slowly, he had helped her rebuild her life, giving it purpose and meaning again.

Sometimes it surprised her when others assume all kind of things about Shirou-chan. Sometimes it didn't. She knew better than to believe them though; although Hitsugaya couldn't be moved to disclose anything, Shirou-chan could sometimes be coaxed into telling her the truth behind the matter.

As she looked at him seated opposite her, Hinamori reflected that, yes, the captain before her was indeed like a coin. Flip it often, and you'll get Hitsugaya, reserved, skilled shinigami.

But if you knew the trick to it, as she did, occasionally the side might come up Shirou-chan, close friend, confidante, impulsive side to the captain.

To be honest though, it is when the coin spins in the air, when he was not quite Hitsugaya Toushiro, captain of the Tenth Division nor the old friend Shirou-chan but a mix of both, when he claimed her the most. For during those times, he was someone else, someone who caused her to shy away at his very touch, whose arms offered more than solace.

Someone whose lips would sear hers, evoking emotions she never thought possible with their soft possessiveness, as a hand encircled her waist and the other traced lazy circles with his thumb across her neck.

And really, Hinamori had to admit, that was when she loved him best.


	20. Frayed Bonds

Wow, my updates are getting sparser and sparser - the purge warning on the LJ community reminded me it was time to update this again. Also, I seriously need to get back into touch with the Bleach fandom after this semester ends. I'm really sorry for the (really long!) wait, everyone; hopefully my next update will be considerably quicker than this one has been.

Thank you all for being patient enough to put up with me and my dawdling. :)

As usual, constructive criticism and comments are much welcomed and appreciated.

EDIT: Resubmitted this chapter due to a few errors I missed during the proofreading. Sorry for the inconvenience!

Frayed Bonds

_#4. Our distance and that person_

Somehow, this wasn't how he had expected it to be.

When he had been promoted to the status of captain, he had pushed aside her congratulations and told her bluntly instead to train harder. He had had faith in her capabilities, was sure she would be able to excel well enough to make vice-captain rank at the very least.

She had not disappointed him; after several months, she achieved vice-captain rank under Aizen, whom he regarded as a respectable captain and an honorable man. He had been happy for her, although he didn't say so to her face, merely told her to not be too complacent with her achievement- vice captains tend to have a lot of responsibilities to deal with.

In that regard, she also had excelled and often he would catch glimpses of her on various assignments, whether personally delivering an order on behalf of her captain or herself. Once, he had seen her overseeing a training session, her voice ringing with authority as she explained the drill to them as well as the most efficient way for the shinigami to execute it. He had been proud of her then, had slipped away quietly before anyone should notice his presence there.

Yet…Hitsugaya sighed as he methodically stacked the last of his division's paperwork into a neat pile and pushed it to the far corner of his desk, ready to be delivered to their various recipients. It had been awhile since he had talked to her, been days since that he had heard that infuriatingly childish nickname called out and light footsteps approaching him.

As much as he disliked admitting it, the lack of her presence in his life bothered him; he didn't know why or how, but he was even beginning to miss their brief squabbles over how he was too serious for his own good and how she should be more focused on her duties.

Perhaps a stroll would dispel his nagging thoughts, he mused as he called to Matsumoto to watch over the office in his absence.

Sereitei was peaceful during the few hours suspended between twilight and evening; several shinigamis acknowledged him as he walked along without any particular destination in mind. He paused awhile when he passed Ukitake's office and talked briefly with the white-haired captain about the current Hollow activities that had been going on before continuing on his way.

He had just decided to return to the Tenth Division's headquarters when he stumbled headlong into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry, please excuse me…"

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

His words died upon his lips as he stared at one Hinamori Momo. "Ah, Hinamori…what are you doing out so late?"

She laughed then, but it was a tired rather than glad sound as she leant against a nearby wall. "Aizen-taichou asked me to help him deliver some messages to the Seventh Division and Twelfth Division captains."

Hitsugaya frowned slightly. "You could have sent some messenger shinigami-"

"No, I can't; the content of the messages are too important to be entrusted to anyone else but me." The earnestness of her voice was tinged with the barest hint of pride. "I'm the most responsible and reliable person he can depend on."

_Responsible…_

He brushed the mocking thought aside irritably as he looked at her. "You don't look as if you have been resting properly."

"Ah I guess I haven't been sleeping too much lately; paperwork really is tiring, especially with the extra work on the development Aizen-taichou has been working on…"

"What new development?"

Hinamori shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I'm not entirely sure myself, but Aizen-taichou says that he'll fill me in on it the minute the details are finalized."

_Aizen-taichou, Aizen-taichou_…Hitsugaya's opinion of the captain was fast unraveling if his way of treating his vice-captain was to have her run duties for him all day. He resolved to request Matsumoto do some research on the so-called development Aizen was apparently working on and see for himself the need for all the secrecy.

His resolution was quickly stored to be carried out another day as Hinamori slid downwards towards the ground, her knees folding under her. As he seized her by the waist and offered her a shoulder to lean on, her soft laughter trickled through the air, was pulled away with the sudden breeze that had picked up. "I'm so sorry, Shirou-kun…"

They made a strange sight; a girl leaning against a slightly-smaller boy as they moved slowly in the direction of the Fifth Division's quarters. "Don't be silly, Hinamori; there's nothing to be sorry for."

Sometimes, I think of what you told me before and wonder; am I responsible enough? Capable to carry out my duties well?"

He wanted to tell her that she was more than adequate in both sections, but held his silence and listened as she talked about her division, the men she trained personally, how understanding Aizen-taichou was when she wasn't sure she could handle certain matters, how he helped her out now and then with training, what a nice person he was…

And all he could do was listen as he heard all the small things he used to do with Hinamori be transferred to another person as able as he was and more easily accessible.

"Ne, Shirou-kun?"

Strange how that old, silly nickname was now something to cherish when it fell from her lips. "Yes?"

"I'm…really sorry."

He suppressed the urge to groan aloud. "I've said it before, Momo, there's nothing to be sorry for. You've become…a dependable vice captain and an asset to your Division."

"No…not just that. I used to bother you a lot, didn't I?" She smiled then, distantly as if reflecting on times long past. "I remember you getting mad now and then and lecturing me…you used to be so serious, even back then."

The silence was more awkward than the conversation had been. "Momo, you've never…bothered me. If anything, you've been…a resp- a very important person to me."

"Really? I'm…glad to…know that."

Her eyes fell shut and he knew a few moments of panic before logic kicked in and told him she had fallen asleep. He sighed then, the last sound he would make until they reached the Fifth Division. Entering her room wasn't a problem; there were no shinigami around to question his presence there- likely they were out on other tasks or down at the bar, taking a respite from the day's work.

As he pulled her futon covers over her, he impulsively dropped a gentle kiss upon her forehead before standing up. It would be another full day tomorrow, both for her and him.

Still, as he whispered goodnight to her sleeping form, he couldn't help but wish he could stay beside her if just for a little while longer.

He met Aizen when he was exiting the Division quarters; the older man smiled at him. "Ah, Hitsugaya-kun, it's been some time since I've seen you. Is there anything I can help you with?"

After exchanging polite words, Hitsugaya stepped out into the night, glancing back only once at the Fifth Division captain as he approached his own room, watched as the man who had taken over his place in Hinamori's heart called it a night before returning his attention to his trip back to his own quarters.

_How did we drift so far apart…Momo?_


	21. Missing the Mark

One more down, nine left to go!

Constructive criticism and reviews appreciated; flames will be used for more practical things. Like starting fireworks, for example.

Missing the Mark

_#9. dash_

Shirou-chan was always so busy these days.

Which is not to say that he hadn't been busy before; on the contrary, Hinamori couldn't recall a time he wasn't buried beneath masses of paperwork since he became captain of the Tenth Division.

But as she entered the Tenth Division office bearing extra folders from her own captain, she couldn't help but notice the extra piles of paper surrounding Hitsugaya.

And that was only on the floor.

Matsumoto looked up from where she was sorting the files according to priority and brightened. "Ah, taichou! Hinamori-san-"

"Hmm?" Hitsugaya lifted his head and peered at the slight figure in the doorway. "Ah, is that the information from the Fifth Division?"

Hinamori only had time to nod before Hitsugaya was standing before her, efficiently lifting the folders from her hands and rifling through them. "Ano, Shirou-chan…"

She had barely registered the soft brush of lips across her knuckles when Hitsugaya picked out a certain folder, shot some instructions to Matsumoto before dashing out of the door. The vice captain looked over the folders scattered all over the floor and sighed in exasperation.

"Hitsugaya's involved in some plan of Gotei 46's again," she informed Hinamori as she left her work to gather the fallen files. "And all the paperwork seems to have been channeled here, as usual."

Hinamori dropped to her feet to help Matsumoto. "So, he's going to be busy for the next few days?"

"Busy might be an understatement," Matsumoto noted dryly. "There's enough work here to last until the next century if you ask me. And I haven't even counted the information already cleared and sent out." She began stacking papers neatly. "I haven't gone out properly in the past couple of days. Though, to be fair, Hitsugaya-kun's been doing far more than me."

Glancing at the doorway, Hinamori bit her lip. "I guess I had better not bother him then…"

"Believe me," Matsumoto said, "If you can catch him long enough to 'bother him', I'd be surprised."

-

Walking down the streets of Sereitei on the way back to her office, Hinamori brightened as a familiar figure approached her. "Shirou-chan! Are you-?"

As Hitsugaya drew closer, she noticed the deep crease in his forehead as he walked by, seemingly oblivious to her presence. He was almost completely past her when she reached out and gently caught him by the arm.

"Shirou-kun, are you o-?"

"Ah, Hinamori!" Flashing her a distracted smile, Hitsugaya continued striding down the road. "By any chance, have you seen Zaraki on your way here?"

"Well…I think he might have been at the training grounds-"

Nodding briskly, Hitsugaya pulled himself loose from her grip. "Thanks; I've been looking for him for awhile now."

The last thing Hinamori knew, Hitsugaya had kissed her absent-mindedly on the nose and was hurrying down the road, his captain's cloak flapping in his wake.

-

It had been a long day.

Even he conceded that as he made his way back to his quarters, the day's share of work finally completed, the rest organized and ready to tackled tomorrow. His feet were heavy on the small stair; the thought of rest waiting just a hundred meters away kept him moving towards his room.

Weary sleepiness was quickly replaced with alertness, all his senses fully awake when he climbed up the last step only to see his quarters dimly illuminated from within, shadows flickering long stretches of black through the crack at the bottom of the sliding door. Who, he wondered irritably, would be fool enough to enter a captain's quarters at night? Either it's an insolent subordinate who had yet to learn the meaning of privacy or-

Unsheathing his zanpakutou, Hitsugaya yanked the door open, bringing Hyourinmaru to bear on...

"H-Hinamori?"

The vice-captain of the Fifth Division leant away from the sword's edge, eyes wide and slightly uncertain under the lights. Keeping Hyourinmaru back, Hitsugaya sighed and closed the door behind him. "Don't enter without permission next time. Is there something you wanted to see me about?"

Getting up to her feet, Hinamori shuffled about slightly, looking slightly hesitant. "It's nothing really important…but…"

And with that, she pulled an unresisting Hitsugaya closer and gently kissed him once on the lips before pulling away and whispering with a shy smile,

"I just thought you'd like to know that you've been missing the mark all day."


	22. Prescription

Ack, I'm starting to fall behind on updating. On a brighter note, at least I'm one step closer to completing this challenge!

If you're reading this, thank you for putting up with me and my tardiness.

As usual, comments and critiques welcomed. Flames will be used for my own amusement.

Prescription

_#18 Say 'ahh…'_

A brisk knock on the door caught Unohana's attention as she looked up from the shinigami she was treating. "Come in."

As the person admitted himself into the room, Unohana smiled. "Ah, Hitsugaya-taichou. Punctual as usual for your checkup, I see."

The younger captain quirked an eyebrow as he seated himself upon the bed in the room. "Aren't I always?"

"True." As Unohana finished advising the other shinigami about the activities he should avoid for a while, Hitsugaya mentally began sorting out his tasks for the day.

Send out the paper work he had completed: check.

Received the transfer forms from Yamamoto-taichou: check.

Go to the Fourth Division for annual health checkup: check.

He contemplated putting in a training session after he was done here. After all, it had been a while since he had practiced with Hyourinmaru. Best that he keep in form in case an emergency emerged.

Perhaps after he had finished all the new paperwork that had come in today.

As the shinigami thanked Unohana and excused himself, nodding at Hitsugaya before he left, Unohana turned her attention to Hitsugaya, pulling her sleeves up. "Sorry for the slight delay, Hitsugaya-taichou. Now, if you'll open your mouth and say 'ahh'…"

Hitsugaya complied as the fourth division captain expertly checked his throat, closing it as she moved on to check his heartbeat. As she moved her stethoscope around his chest, listening to the slow steady beat, Unohana looked at Hitsugaya.

"I've recently been informed that you've been a little run down lately, Hitsugaya-taichou. Would you care to tell me why?"

Hitsugaya smiled wryly. "Whoever you heard that from must have gotten it wrong. I'm feeling perfectly fine."

"Well, for someone who is 'perfectly fine', you are looking more than a little fatigued." Unohana removed the stethoscope and peered at Hitsugaya intently. "Perhaps you shouldn't take on so much work and rest awhile."

Hitsugaya brushed off her advice as he pulled his uniform securely back into place. "I thank you for your concern, Unohana-taichou, but I have no time to slack off now, especially with the increased amount of paperwork all the divisions are receiving."

Unohana looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, if you insist on pushing yourself, I'll prescribe you something to maintain your energy level." She opened the screen door before looked back over her shoulder. "If you'll be patient, Hitsugaya-taichou, I'll send someone in with the suitable medicine in a while."

Hitsugaya waited for Unohana to exit completely, before lying down on the bed with a relieved sigh. His forehead creased as he pondered who it was who could have possibly told Unohana that he was stressed out. One of his subordinates? Matsumoto? Or perhaps Unohana had been drawing her own conclusions without making it seem obvious.

What Hitsugaya did not care to admit though was he was feeling a _little _tired these past few days. His eyes closed, grateful for the brief respite as the tenth division taichou contemplated taking the rest of the day off to sleep off his fatigue.

No. Impossible. He had far too many things to worry over, to complete before the day was done, to-

"Shirou-chan?"

Ice-green eyes sprang open immediately as their owner jerked up into a sitting position like a jack in a box, searching the room for the source of the voice before falling upon the slight figure in the entryway. "Hinamori? What are you doing here?"

Hinamori looked at the startled captain before her, opening her hands to show him the packet of pills in them. "Unohana-taichou was busy, and I was waiting for my checkup, so she asked me to deliver these to you…" Hinamori hesitated, searching Hitsugaya's face carefully. "Shirou-chan, are you really feeling okay?"

Despite his assurances that he was fine, she was no fool. She had caught sight of the tired expression that had flitted across his face and the small creases in his brow. She knew his routine, was aware that he had been taking on more work than he could handle.

"I'm not blind, you know. You've been overworking yourself, Shirou-chan." Dropping the pills unto a nearby table, she approached Hitsugaya, taking his hands in hers and squeezing them beseechingly. His protests died on his lips as he met her concerned eyes. "Please, for my sake, don't push yourself too hard."

A small something was pressed into his hand; a small pink pill. Hinamori filled a glass of water from the table beside the bed and handed it to him. "You're supposed to take this, then, if possible, take a short rest." Then, she hugged him tightly, whispering, "Oh, do rest for a while, Shirou-chan!"

Caught within her arms, Hitsugaya sighed and relented. Popping the pill into his mouth, he chased it down with the water Hinamori had given him. Then as sleepiness assaulted his senses, he allowed Hinamori to push him back down unto the bed, barely feeling the soft pillow beneath his head before his eyes fluttered closed and his breathing became slow and even.

Still holding unto one of his hands, Hinamori leant down and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, before pulling a blanket over him…

-

Unohana was writing out something when Isane came rushing into the room. She looked up at her vice captain. "Is something the matter, Isane?"

"Taichou, those pills you told us to prescribe to Hitsugaya-taichou…I did a check on them." Isane looked at her captain, puzzlement in her eyes. "They were only placebos."

Unohana smiled. "I know."

"Ehhh?" Isane blinked. "Then why?..."

"I sent Hitsugaya the prescription I thought necessary." Unohana calmly got up from her seat as another shinigami entered the room. "I'm sure he'll find it most effective. Good afternoon, Kuchiki-taichou. We'll be conducting your checkup in the second treatment room. I'm afraid the first room is a little occupied today…"


	23. Ideal Blue

And here's my (becoming very sporadic) update for this round! In my defense, I just finished Finals for the my first semester but who am I kidding, I just like procrastinating. But here's another step closer to thirty!

Comments and critiques welcomed and encouraged. Flames will be used for cooking.

Ideal Blue

_#15. perfect blue_

If one had asked her a long time ago, before Sereitei, before Shinigami duties, before the beginning of things as she knows it now, she would had promptly answered, 'the sky'.

_Because, she reasons with the boy sitting on the steps, looking anything but impressed with her answer, it's so wide and sometimes you can sit all day and just stare and wonder how far, well…everything is._

_Everything? Shirou-chan still looks skeptical. Such as?_

_We-ell…the human world, for example._

_He doesn't look convinced. Isn't the human world in another dimension and place?_

_Pouting, she crosses her arm and resists the urge to throw her half-eaten watermelon slice at Shirou-chan's head. Stop being a spoilsport! Why are you even asking me this question in the first place anyway?_

_Because. And am not being one, he says, and he almost sounds pragmatic if not for the wide grin he flashes at her before taking another bite out of his watermelon wedge in his hand. He spits the seeds out at her and laughs again when she squeals and dodges. _

_"That's disgusting – stop that!"_

_Shirou-chan aims one more at her before he relents and carelessly chucks his watermelon away. "I'm bored – c'mon, let's go see if we can run into one of those shinigamis again."_

_She only agrees because he'd spit more watermelon seeds at her if she doesn't. They don't hold hands (because it's icky) but as they dash down the road, her fingers brush against his occasionally, fleeting touches of heat and sticky watermelon juice._

_Neither of them notice._

The sky still holds infinite promises of places unvisited and she still looks into the boundless distance after training when weariness seeps into the bones, when she daydreams now and then, plotting her idle castles amongst the clouds that curl past her vision.

But, she thinks, as a familiar figure walks by and notices her, she's glad no one's actually asked her what is her ideal blue ever since that idle afternoon on the steps with its passing, sudden questions.

"Shouldn't you be finishing up work?" He arches an eyebrow at her in mild disapproval but joins her by the wall and turns his attention upwards to survey the sky as the first stars begin to speck the blue-orange shade.

"I will later," she replies absently. But all resolutions and promises slip her mind as long fingers tangle with hers, gently brushing over calluses and pressing them lightly. Her gaze flickers over to him only to find him already studying her.

He turns away before she has time to wonder what it was that made his blue-green eyes look so thoughtful, saying something about wanting to check in on Matsumoto. She tells him to not look so serious, and something at the back of her mind tries to remember a time when Shirou-chan would spit watermelon seeds at her, tries to connect it with the sober, serious captain striding briskly off.

When she sleeps that night, she dreams of the past, of the old steps, of the cold watermelon slices and the laughter. But when Shirou-chan leans forward and asks what she thought was the best shade of blue in the world, it is not the sky she mentions as a pair of inquisitive, yet-mischievous eyes peer at her, their shade of blue more brilliant than the day.


	24. Goodbye

Okay, I'll be honest - this was my back-up fic, in case I didn't come up with a 30 Kisses update in time.

Well, as you can see, I didn't come up with a 30 Kisses update in time, so...(dodges tomato) I'll start writing the next one ASAP, really!

Set somewhere at the begining of the Arancarr arc - take this as a possibl alternate twist in the story arc.

Reviews and criticism encouraged. Pointless flames are worth a laugh or two.

Goodbye

_#20. The road home_

She presses her face against the window, lost in thoughts and memories. Outside, the gray skies echoes her mood, clouds heavy with the fore coming rain.

It's been a while since she'd had a moment to herself; too long perhaps. Duties kept the heart occupied, leaving it no time to dwell upon grievances as limbs rushed about their work. But here was a snatched moment now, a pause in time when she had naught but herself for company.

A solitary tear traces a glistening path down her cheek as lonely fingers brushes aimlessly against the cool glass. She lets herself be washed away in a wave of nostalgia, shivering as her breath begins to fog the cool, clear glass. Silver hair flashes past her mind, and a hand unconsciously reaches out, curls as if to bury itself in its familiar softness, closes on nothing but air.

_Shirou-chan..._

They were long gone when she had finally woken from her nightmares; to go up against the Arancarr, someone had informed her. So she had waited patiently for their return.

_'Absence makes the heart grow fonder.' _

So how should the heart feel if the absence was forever? All she knows now is a aching emptiness somewhere within her as another tear chases its companion down the planes of her face.

She pulls her knees up to her chest, huddles closer to herself in the dark as eyes look out unto the cold day without really seeing.

_I'm sorry but... _

_I'm sorry..._

I'm sorry...

The words slip from her lips as Matsumoto's haggard, grieved face materializes for a moment on the glassy reflection of the window, melting almost immediately even as reality chases the illusion away.

_Fatal injury...died almost immediately..._

_Hitsugaya-taichou..._

_(...oh, Shirou-chan...)_

The report repeats itself again dispassionately, mechanically in a voice that was almost bored of saying the same thing endlessly over and over. She claps her hands over her ears, but the barrage doesn't stop, relentlessly giving its grim message until she thought she might scream.

They had forbidden her to see the body they brought back, and so the last glimpse she had of him was long ago during a time when she had called him Shirou-chan, when she was his 'bed wetter Momo', when he was still alive to shoot her exasperated looks and ruffle her hair out of its bun. So long ago that the memory was almost faded, like a old photograph she insisted on clinging on to even as it crumbles into nothing.

He had died in a foreign place, somewhere else, far, far away from Sereitei. Far, far away from them.

Far, far away from her.

(_Gomen na, Shirou-chan. I never got to say goodbye.)_

_...outnumbered...did his best..._

_(I never got to tell you how much I really really...)_

_...died almost instantly..._

_(...Really really..._)

Whiteness spots her vision suddenly and she blinks, all the inner voices blotted out into insignificance. Her mouth falls open and she gazes in wonder at the falling snowflakes, illuminated by a single ray of light that had defied the grayness of the day.

Snow.

It is…snowing?

She can't remember how she stumbled off her window seat, can't recall how she had exited her office at all. All she knows, even now as she stands amidst the snow, was that it was the wrong season. Winter wasn't due for a few months yet.

The voices of others penetrate her consciousness, footsteps heard on the neighboring divisions as their respective members come out to witness the phenomenon. But they were nothing to her, merely sounds in the background as she lifted her wondering eyes to the skies.

A sudden gust of wind blows and a flurry of whiteness surrounds her, encircles her almost in a hug as coldness brushes across her lips. The whistling of the breeze hums past her ears almost in a whisper, piercing through the numbness.

_Hina...mori..._

Her eyes widens in revelation even as her hands flew to her mouth as she remembered the one person who could control the weather. Who could, _would_ make it snow.

And they suddenly come back to her in a rush, the memories colored vibrantly with life; the remembered curl of his lips, the amused quirk of his eyebrows, the intense ice-green gaze, the gentle grip of his callused hand...

As the snow swirls around her, a small smile dances around the corners of her mouth.

Hitsugaya... (_Shirou-chan_)...he was back.

He was home.

Cupping her hands, she watches as a small pile of snow begins to build in the small space. Looking up, she sees him approaching her, in his old familiar uniform, looking at her with that smile she knew so well, his hands crossed across his chest.

So you finally woke up.

Yes I did. She steps closer, aching to run into his strong arms, to feel them around her. Knowing that he is not real and that doing so would break whatever illusion they were under. It took me a while though, I'm afraid. I'm sorry I was late.

No matter. His gaze softens. All I regret was that I wasn't there with you to hold your hand.

Another step closer. If she reached out now, she could almost touch him. Shirou-chan…

The smile fades a little, become more serious. I have to go, Momo.

So soon? Please, don't leave me. (Alone).

He chuckles. Silly Momo. Have you forgotten so quickly? His presence overlaps her, comforts her as he stands before her, his gaze tender. I'll always be with you. Always. In here.

And as his lips touched hers, he dissipates in a burst of snow, the chill wrapping itself around her as his words are lost in the wind.

I love you Momo.

She closes her eyes; lifts her hand to her heart where his hand had briefly touched her even as the last snowflakes fall from the sky, covering Soul Society with a layer of clean, pure whiteness.

I love you too, Shirou-chan.

_Goodbye..._


	25. Quizzes

Whoops, pushing the deadline on this one! Uni work's been piling up lately; I haven't been writing much for other fandoms as well. As usual, sorry for the really late update! Gotta start working on the next one soon or I won't be able to able to get much done and get dropped. Which would be a shame, especially since the end is in sight!

You know the drill: Honest, constructive criticism appreciated and welcomed, flames will be donated to the cafeteria to save them some gas.

Quizzes

_#10. 10_

"Urrrrgh…" Matsumoto leant back in her seat and heaved a big sigh, glaring at the computer screen before her. "How does anyone ever figure out how to use this thing?"

On her far left, similar groans echoed her thoughts as Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika struggled with their own programs. Matsumoto glanced quickly around the room, but despite the occasional grumble, the rest of the class seemed to be intent on whatever they were doing on that idiotic electrical box. Even Ichigo and Rukia, seated too far away to be accessible, had their heads down, mumbling occasionally to themselves as their fingers flew over their keyboards.

Matsumoto turned back to her PC, muttering to herself, "They should have provided us with more information. What's a PowerPoint slide show anyway?..."

"It is merely a few slides of pictures or words, arranged and programmed so that they'll appear in a certain order with the use of several animations and effects to make the transition between slides smooth and interesting."

Matsumoto didn't even bother to glance at her captain, letting the complicated jargon go over her head. "I'm assuming you've worked it out, taichou?"

Hitsugaya quirked an eyebrow. "Five minutes ago." He tapped in several commands into the computer. "Rather easy, really, once you get the hang of it."

If it was from anyone else, Matsumoto would have labeled it smug. But her taichou's voice was matter-of-fact as he opened window after window, watching as they flashed across the screen. Out of curiosity, she asked, "What are you doing now, taichou?"

"Oh this?" He gestured at the opened browser. "Apparently this is something called Internet Explorer. I thought I'd look through the utilities of this technology since I've finished my 'work'." His eyes fell upon her incomplete project. "Do you need any help?"

"I think I'll manage." Matsumoto smiled at him briefly. "You go prod around on that In-In-…"

"Internet Explorer. Alright, if you really don't want assistance…" Hitsugaya swiveled back to his monitor. "Hmm….what's this? 'How High is Your IQ?'" His brow creased. "Well, this seems mildly interesting…"

Matsumoto smothered a smile and turned her attention back to her computer.

Thirty minutes later, Hitsugaya Toushiro was three feet deep in Internet online quizzes, completely hooked as quiz after quiz popped up without any indication of ending soon.

His eyes never leaving the computer screen, he hastily typed in answers to questions, his mouse sliding back and forth over the mouse pad as he read his results with an intensity seen only when he was focused on the tenth division's paperwork. Beside him, Matsumoto peeked at her captain in incredulous surprise.

"Ano, taichou….that is the tenth quiz you've done in the past fifteen minutes…"

Ignoring his fukutaichou, Hitsugaya's eyes fell upon a pinkish link in the corner of the page he was on. "…'Crush-o-meter: Are you in Love?' "

Almost instantly, the mental picture of one Hinamori Momo popped into his head. Looking around furtively, he noted that Matsumoto had turned back to her own computer and that no one had noticed his current activity yet.

He clicked the link.

As always, a page of questions appeared, in dark red, cursive font. Most of the questions were simple enough: When did you meet her, Describe her personality, What's her favorite fruit, if a car was heading right towards her, would you push her out of the way and save her…

Yea, pretty straightforward stuff, until the trickier queries set in.

Like: Have you ever taken her on a date?

Hitsugaya had to ponder over most of his answers at this point, trying to choose the most accurate option, slightly miffed that the answers weren't quite up to par as the one he would've liked to give.

He finished the second page of questions, and was about to complete the third when the last question caught his eye:

Have you ever kissed her?

Only two options were provided in lieu of answer: Yes and No.

Neither was quite the answer the tenth division captain-turned-undercover-student was expecting.

As a flush began riding up his neck to spread over his face, he stared at the screen as one hand unconsciously went up to his tie to loosen it, aware of the sudden additional heat of the room. Kiss?

He had never kissed Hinamori before. Never.

Well, unless you counted the time at the office…but that was an accident! It so happened that he was going out just as she was coming in and their faces happened to get squashed against each other, resulting in…

Or that time when Hinamori was drunk….but she was _drunk_, dammit!!! It didn't count when one party wasn't quite in their normal state of mind, right?

And there was that one time when she had just woken up from her coma and he had been…not so in-control of his feelings and had just…just….it was just that overjoyed feeling of relief that had propelled him to do so!

There was the mistletoe incident too…he still blamed Matsumoto for that one. Who told her to hang mistletoe everywhere in the office? Plus, it was a seasonal thing; it was Christmas after all. Nothing really serious there…right?

Oh, crap, he'd almost forgotten that one time he had been dragged into playing Truth or Dare with those drunken idiots…

Matsumoto, noticing the sudden lack of typing sounds, looked over at her taichou, to find him perspiring slightly, his face pinked as he stared at the computer with glazed over eyes, his hands paused over the keyboard. Inclining her head slightly, she ran through the question and laughed.

"Still remembering the time Hinamori kissed you when you helped her carry her work to her division office?"

…Right, he'd almost forgotten that one. But they hadn't meant anything; she was just going to kiss him on the cheek when he had turn his head at the wrong time and caught her lips with his own by accident. Really.

"It was so romantic really, especially with all that files scattered around you two when you held her close and all. And in public too!…."

"SHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Okay, so maybe he had dropped the folders in surprise. Wouldn't anyone else? And his arms had risen and gone around her automatically. He hadn't planned it that way; it just happened.

And it wasn't in public anyway; just in the doorway of the fifth division's office. Just because Matsumoto happened to walk by doesn't make it _public._

Matsumoto and a few people. Enough to spread an infuriating rumor that the tenth-division's taichou was going out with the fifth-division's fukutaichou that refused to die out despite the measures taken to extinguish them.

Still…

Waving Matsumoto back to her work, Hitsugaya clicked on 'yes'. Besides, it can't affect his answers much anyway, right?

As he clicked the 'Send' button, he waited for the result page to load, drumming his fingers impatiently on the side of the computer table. A sudden burst of red assaulted his eyes, as he blinked, trying to make out the words that had appeared amidst the hearts and shimmering flower icons.

'Congratulations!! You rate a perfect 10 out of 10 in the Crush-o-Meter!!! Head over heels in love, you are the perfect embodiment of a loyal partner. Whoever he or she is, they're lucky to have you as their other half! Bring out the wedding bells and pop out that champagne!'

At the 'thud' sound, Matsumoto lifted her head and glanced at her taichou, who had fallen back in his seat, his eyes unfocused as doves, chocolates and cupids flew around in his screen. "What's the matter taichou?"

Hitsugaya glanced at her with a completely transfigured face as revelation dawned upon him. "I…I'm in love with Hinamori."

Matsumoto sighed and resisted the urge to snort out loud. Sometimes for a genius, her taichou could be rather slow on the uptake. "What took you so long, taichou?"


	26. What You Say, What I Say

Whoo, finally got around to updating this! I know I've been apologizing a fair bit recently, but I'm really sorry (again) for this really delayed fic. Last semester's assignments had me completely bogged down; I dropped out of the swing of writing fanfiction for a while and had to request an extension for this on the 30 Kisses community.

As it is, I almost had to request an extension again, but I figured with uni starting again, I'd better write something before I end up with no time on my hands again. Hence, this. Hope you guys like it!

The drill goes as usual: Reviews and criticism are appreciated, flames will be used to fire up my stove.

_What You Say, What I say_

_5. "ano sa" ("hey, you know...")_

It was another one of their squabbles which were becoming too frequent these days. Usually, it was the weather, always slightly too warm for Hitsugaya's liking that instigated these petty arguments; he usually came around by the time night had fallen and apologized, albeit a little awkwardly and all would be well between the two friends.

This time though, things were slightly different.

"Shinigami academy?" Hitsugaya's voice was laced with incredulity and just a smudge of sarcasm. "That stuffy old place? You can't be serious about going to be a shinigami-"

"Yes, I can!" Hinamori's arms were on her hips as she faced the shorter boy. "And I will," she added determinedly. "I don't understand why you dislike that place as much as you d-"

"What's there to like about it?" Hitsugaya retorted scathingly, arms crossed. "All they ever seem to do is walk around purposefully and look superior. I always thought you had more sense in you."

"I don't know why you're so against the idea-"

"It's just stupid, that's why!" Hitsugaya exploded uncharacteristically. "Besides, you probably won't even pass the exams-"

"I will!" Hinamori protested. "I've been studying!"

"You still wet the bed, you know. And I doubt they'll be too keen about that over at the academy-"

"That's mean, Shirou-chan! You know I stopped that three months ago!"

"You can't even hold a pretend-sword properly; don't blame me if they accuse you of slacking off during training."

"Shirou-chan!" Hinamori shot a hurt look over at her friend. "Why are you so against the academy anyway? You've never said so many bad things about it before."

"…"

_How do I even put this?_ _Once you leave for the academy, there will be…_

_Well, Granny's still around, I suppose. But… _

"Whatever," he heard himself say aloud. "Go ahead; as if I could be bothered about your stupid fantasies."

_I'll be…_

He spun around on his heel and strode off before the full effect of Hinamori's hurt gaze could affect him too deeply.

_I don't want to be…_

It wasn't until he was out of sight that he began to run, an awkward loping gait to a secluded place where he could sort out his thoughts properly. Allow the anger to drip away from him slowly.

_Alone again._

_-_

It was night by the time he picked his way back to the familiar hut, the stars above him twinkling their reproach down onto messy silver hair. There was light still coming from a window; Hinamori's. He groaned, dragging his feet reluctantly, sandals dragging a cloud of dirt in his wake.

"I know, I know," he grumbled to his reproachful conscience. "No other way around it, I suppose."

Hinamori looked up as he entered and Hitsugaya winced internally at the disappointed still puddled within them. She managed a weak smile though. "W-welcome back, Shirou-chan."

Best cut to the chase. "Hey…"

Her head had dropped back towards the book in her lap; she raised it again with not with a little apprehension. She can never quite hide her feelings, he thought as a brief flash of remorse flickered through him. Best tell her about that before they bully her over there.

"You know…" he stumbled to a halt, uncomfortable. Apologies never sat well with him, despite the number of times he had practiced it; this one was no different. Still, Hinamori sat looking at him, finger book-marking her page.

"You might not be too bad. At being a shinigami," Hitsugaya added belatedly, feeling more and more self-conscious with every word. "Though you still have a lot of practice to do if you don't want to appear too lame, bedwetter Momo. And your grip is still too weak."

Hinamori's laughter filtered through to his ears before he could go on listing her various faults. "Thank you, Shirou-chan," she said, the familiar laughter back in her voice. "I guess we'll have to have those pretend fights more often now, huh?"

"Of course, there's no guarantee you'll get any better," Hitsugaya replied offhandedly, but inside, a spot of warmth began to grow as he grudgingly grinned back at Hinamori and dropped into a seating position across her.

For now, everything will be okay.

-

A few years later, footsteps clattered up the steps outside the Tenth Division office as a voice called out, "Shiro-Hitsugaya-kun, are you in?"

"You're supposed to address me as 'Hitsugaya-taichou'," the captain grumped, looking up irritably from where he was seated at his desk. "What is it? There's some work I have to finish."

Hinamori smiled apologetically as she slid the screen door shut behind her. "Aizen-taichou had some documents he wanted to send over. And since I was free…"

Accepting the papers handed over, Hitsugaya glanced at them cursorily before neatly adding them to one of the few stacks already present on the table. "Thanks. But shouldn't you be supervising the training drills of your division rather than delivering missives?"

"Training's over for today." Eyes falling on a stack that seemed primarily made up of sealed documents, Hinamori ventured, "I don't suppose you would like me to help you send those out?"

Hitsugaya waved his hand in a vaguely dismissive gesture. "I'll have Matsumoto do that later. Don't you have other matters to attend to?"

Hinamori was silent for a while. "Shirou-chan?"

"I thought I told you not to call me-"

"You've always been, well, so busy these days." Suddenly, Hinamori was leaning over the desk, her face earnest. "I guess I'm a little…"

"Worried?" Hitsugaya supplied, arching an eyebrow in mild amusement. "Don't be; I just like keeping on top of matters."

"It's strange sometimes, thinking of you as a captain," Hinamori said suddenly. "Remember how you used to say all sorts of things about the Shinigami Academy?"

Grimacing slightly, Hitsugaya looked up at her. "Your point?"

"You know…" Hinamori said, a small smile curving along her lips, "I think _you_ might not be too bad at being a shinigami, Shirou-chan."

Hitsugaya stared at her blankly for awhile before the memories sank in. Recalling them, he chuckled a little ruefully. "I guess I was right then too, huh? About you being a good shinigami."

"I'd hope so!" Hinamori retorted, but she was laughing too, the two sounds mingling together in the still, humid air.

"Of course," Hitsugaya said, almost as an afterthought and Hinamori gasped a little as his hand suddenly pulled her off-balance and closer to him. "There is something you could still improve."

She had barely any time to protest before a pair of slightly cold lips brushed gently against hers, murmuring,

"Your grip is still rather weak."


	27. No Rewind

With my updating frequency, thank goodness each chapter's a one-shot, not a multi-chaptered fic! sheepish Almost had to take out a second extension when Finals came along, but they finished sooner than expected so I managed to type this up and strike this theme off my list.

3 more themes to go before I complete this challenge; here's to hoping the next one comes out sometime between the next two months!

(This particular chapter is set sometime after Chapter 171.)

As usual, I do not own Bleach. I appreciate reviews and constructive criticism and use flames to power my gas stove.

_No Rewind_

_#22. cradle_

He thinks he should have known. Should have noticed the small signs, the tell-tale hints, the giveaway –

No, he thinks bitterly. No. Aizen was too cunning, too arrogant, too confident to leave anything to the sly hand of chance. Too cunning to be caught, too brilliant to stay dead (how presumptuous of them of assume he would have been so easily killed), too cruel to leave any witnesses.

Until the end, there had been nothing that gave him away.

Nothing at all.

(Or so he tells himself, says it again and again and again in his mind. Because the only other alternative sends his mind spiraling into truths he cannot yet handle, cannot yet completely admit without loathing himself for being so, so _blind_.)

"Captain…"

He'd forgotten Matsumoto was in the room as well. He lifts his head wearily and hopes his eyes does not betray the way he felt. "Matsumoto…" Was that his voice? The hoarse croak was worlds away from the even, firm tone he's grown to associate with himself; a mocking reminder of his incompetence. He catches himself just in time to prevent a wince from traveling across his face. "Please."

She doesn't look at him, head carefully angled towards the wall behind him and he thanks her, the unspoken words falling from frozen, chapped lips. He is a poor caricature of authority as he is now, head bent, swathed in bandages, defeat the heavy cloak hanging from his shaking shoulders in lieu of his usual uniform.

He is painfully aware of it.

"She's…" Matsumoto bites her lip, worrying at it. It is a newly-found habit, – he has never seen her do this before. "Doing alright for now. Unohana-taichou didn't say much, but she said the fourth division's done as much as they possibly can."

This time, he manages to gather enough voice to voice his thanks, mustering up some semblance of a smile. Her eyes briefly brush by his for a moment before she turns away, but he knows enough to recognize even the dim glimmer of sympathy. "I'll be outside; just, well, say the word if you need me to do anything."

He does not think long before he closes his eyes, leans stiffly back against the pillows in the bed Unohana had forbid him leave. "There's…work to be done. At the office. Some forms to be rearranged and filed. If you would…I would be much obliged."

There is a silence as Matsumoto properly digests his request within her mind. For a moment, she seems as if she might protest but as he watches beneath half-shut lids, her lips quirk briefly upwards. He is glad he is at least able to offer her this short respite, this fleeting return to a safe, comfortable routine. "Yes, captain."

He listens as her footsteps meld into the rhythm of the corridor, the rush of footsteps moving back and forth as anxious whispers float through the air. Try as he might, he cannot ignore them; they caress his ears with tantalizing news, fondle them with updates on the current situation, kiss them with half-caught information on _her _even as shinigamis dash up and down the corridor, urgency punctuating their every movement_._

He was not the only one fooled, that much is certain from the uproar and its aftermath.

But…

_But._

(His fingernails bite marks into his skin and he shivers, cold.)

Logically, he knows it could not be considered his fault. Logically, she was Aizen's lieutenant; if Aizen had gotten closer to her, it was only to be expected.

Logically, if Aizen had planned all this from the very beginning, it would have been impossible for him, a captain of another division to be able to interfere with what seemed to be the inner workings of Aizen's division.

Logic deflected so much of the blame of him.

(His hands come up and weave a net of fingers over his face as a strangled sob rips through the silence of the room.)

He should have been more perceptive, should have _known, _should have taken measures, anything that would have guided Fate down a different path than the destructive one it was currently trampling on.

After all, she had been closest to him before the shinigami training, before Aizen, before this whole fiasco. They had been best friends back then, warm sunny days with watermelon slices and their light-hearted banter.

Now…

(In a corner of his mind, he remembers when she pulled her weapon out on him; had that been it, the turning point? Or had the balance shifted long, long before that?)

He doesn't know how long she had flitted between him and Aizen; ironic, now that he thinks about it. It was as if she had been dancing between the dark and the light, the shore and the sea.

In the end, it was the enticing sea that beckoned her over, not the safe, familiar shore who waited too long, grew careless in the assumption that she will always stay near him.

And it hurt. Childishly enough, a part of him ached at the rejection – she had picked Aizen-taichou over Shirou-chan. Of course, logically, she was Aizen's lieutenant; if Aizen had gotten closer to her, it was only to be expected.

He doesn't think he could hate logic any more than he does now.

He should have caught her, cradled her close to him, told her honestly so the first time he realized that she was no longer just a friend, but a little bit more than that. A lot more than that.

But he was busy, always too busy and she hung, teetering on the ledge even as he dealt with routine, oblivious.

And now, too late.

Now, all he cradles is a helpless hope, a desperate wish, a broken life that lies, shattered in another room as he holds his head in his shaking arms and regrets.


	28. Steps Forward

Remember I said something way, waaay back about being glad this isn't a chaptered story?

Yeaaaah, I'm really, really glad this isn't a chaptered story. Had to request an extension, and then almost miss the deadline anyway. Sorry I'm such a slow updater!

Anyway, I'm not going to blather long, so here's the standard' Bleach isn't mine' disclaimer. As usual, constructive criticisms and reviews are appreciated, flames are just humorous. :)

PS: Yay for chapter 334 and what happens in it!

Warning: Contains manga spoilers for Chapter 334.

_Steps Forward_

_#19. Red_

She blushed too easily.

It annoyed him somehow, seeing how she turned red at the slightest compliment, laughing as she brushed the flattering words off with a shy smile. She should be more serious, sterner, especially with the men of her division. Being Vice-Captain wasn't all fun and games, after all – she had responsibilities to dispense with and training to oversee.

Hinamori laughed whenever he reminded her of this, eyes crinkling with amusement. "You don't have to worry about me, Shirou-chan. I'm doing my best too, just like you."

It's 'Hitsugaya-_taichou_' to you, he would remind her grumpily and the conversation inevitably ended up turning to other topics completely. Recalling how easily he was sidetracked made him groan later in the privacy of his room, head buried under his pillows as he berated himself to be sterner next time.

Matsumoto didn't help with her would-be-helpful advice. "Just admit you're jealous, _taichou._ You're not keen on seeing Hinamori surrounded by all that potential competition, are you?"

"I see nothing wrong with her socializing with her subordinates," he replied coolly, shuffling the paperwork on his desk into neat stacks. "You do it all the time too, Matsumoto; too often, in fact. However, flushing that quickly may give her men the wrong idea of weakness-"

Matsumoto snorted. "Weakness, my foot. They're _interested _in her; anyone with half a brain-cell could tell that."

"What does that deduction say about your own mental capacity then?" He calmly handed her an envelope before she could stop stuttering in disbelief. "As requested by the 6th Division; I trust you'll be able to deliver it on time."

It is, he reflected after his vice captain had left, the only way of deflecting that particular barb quickly and efficiently. Kuchiki wouldn't mind the unexpected forms, after how Abarai had misplaced a whole stack of them last week.

Besides, it was just Matsumoto being unreasonable again. He was certainly not jealous, merely concerned.

The concern was a little more strained whenever she was around Aizen though. She laughed even more in his presence, smiles dancing across her face at the mere mention of his name. And, he noted irritably, she blushed even more when she talked to him, if that was even possible.

It was only when these thoughts flit through his mind, flimsy, scattered emotions framed against heavy, humid nights and worn out weariness that he admitted that he may be just a little bit more than concerned. A little be more than irritated.

Perhaps even a little in love.

In the morning though, sentimentality always took a back seat to responsibility and he was able to chastise Hinamori again without giving in to the overwhelming urge to lean in and kiss her.

It was settling into a habit when Aizen's betrayal came, a nightmare that swept them all up as would a storm and spat them out, battered, bruised and crippled.

Sitting beside her bedside days after the final clash, he wondered tiredly if he should have thrown rationale away back then during those more idle days. Just once without thought, a few brief seconds, to see if she'd blush reddest for him. To see if she'd have stepped away, going red from anger, or embarrassment, or both.

Either one would have been preferable to seeing her lying, pale and silent, fragile in her stillness. His cold fingers quested to find warmth in her grasp, seeking so much as a twitch to prove that she was awake to no avail. Regret had never seemed more bitter, more taunting.

And in the quiet of the room, with no one to watch him, the captain of the Tenth Division, worn out and injured, cried.

Life stopped for no one though, ever turning, pulling one on with the flow relentlessly. And so he turned with it, buoyed along by the duties and dignity he had so diligently enforced before. Protocol was reestablished, training resumed and soon, he raised his head and began looking forward to each new day. Each new day brought the hope that Hinamori would eventually regain consciousness; each night enfolded the prayer that she would.

Matsumoto too was quieter, more subdued even as she completed her own assignments. Hitsugaya couldn't fault her; Gin had been someone close, someone bordering on special. On that plane of understanding, they supported each without words even as they dropped into the semblance of a routine. Slowly, she too started to smile again, laughing whenever Abarai dropped by to drag her out to go drinking.

Still he kept vigil, waiting patiently for a miracle.

And at last, she woke up when he had least expected her to.

A wild surge of emotions assaulted him when she appeared on the screen Ukitake had set up, weak, frail but a_wake. _He suppressed them, furiously, the grin threatening to overwhelm his face as he bluntly told her to go rest up. Soon. He would meet her again soon. That thought alone was enough to send joy rushing through him, a heady sensation that left him light-headed.

That joy was promptly replaced with rage, searing his insides with the red-hot heat of anger when she implored him to save Aizen, bringing him crashing back down to hard, cold earth. Rage not at her, but at the traitor who had tricked her, all of them so neatly. How much longer would she remain caged in his grasp? Aizen hadn't deserved her loyalty and he certainly didn't deserve his forgiveness now. He left, promising vengeance upon him the minute he could unleash Hyourinmarou upon him.

With that, he entered the fray against the Arrancar, answering the call to arms to go to battle. He had expected a battle and he wasn't wrong; Halibel was a skilled, powerful opponent, deadly in the face of Hyourinmarou's roar. Theirs was a graceful clash of force, a skirmish which promised death to the one who lost focus first and slips, if just a little.

What he hadn't been expecting was Hinamori springing to Matsumoto's aid, her zanpakutou out and read; firm within her grasp. He had been stunned enough to have slipped slightly in his control, even as his face remained neutral, focused on his opponent at hand. And when she had declared herself the leader of her division, as strongly as she could in her soft voice carried to his ears in snatches of the wind, he had been caught completely unaware. Yes, she had slipped, unconsciously addressing Aizen as 'Captain', but she was on the road back.

A grim smile curled up the corners of his lips as Halibel approached yet again, promising himself that if they both survived this, he would go to her, meet her face to face at last. He would throw away his reservations for once, would kiss her properly.

Perhaps then, then would he be able to see the warm, rosy hue bloom upon her cheeks once more.


	29. That Which is Mine

29th chapter (one-shot) up! Last semester was a mad rush and next semester promises an even crazier schedule ahead, but there's only one left to go and the finish line is (finally) in sight! Seriously, if you've been keeping up with this, thank you for being so patient with me; I know I'm a horrible updater. Hopefully you guys will like this latest installment - my writing thumbs have gotten rusty from disuse and no, writing assignment papers do not count towards 'writing' as far as I'm concerned.

Comments and critique are always welcomed, as per usual. Don't worry, I don't bite (and rarely bark) and would really appreciate any feedback you guys can offer. ;D

Well, that's enough rambling on my part - read on!

That Which is Mine

_26. if only I could make you mine_

Matsumoto had once told her, 'You'll never truly know what you really want until you lose it. So if, by chance, you find out what it is, grab hold of it and never let go.'

Granted, the other Vice-Captain had been somewhat inebriated when she had uttered that phrase, almost immediately dissolving into giggles afterwards, followed by a burp which would have her captain shaking his head in disapproval. The raucous cheers and the clinking of beer mugs coming from the direction of the bar hadn't lent the words any sense of gravity either. Still, Hinamori had nodded as she helped prop Matsumoto up and discreetly pulled the well-endowed shinigami's robes straight to prevent unnecessary exposure to leering eyes, half distracted by thoughts of how to get the two of them back to their respective quarters.

It wasn't until much later that she had time to properly contemplate the piece of advice, turning the phrases over and over in her head as she tried to puzzle them out. It had certainly seemed fairly random at that point in time, even strange; after all, she _did _have a fairly clear understanding of what she wanted, even needed in her head. As the new Vice-Captain of the Fifth Division, she needed confidence and support, both of which Aizen had promised her upon her election and had delivered since her first nervous day in office. And there had always been Shirou-chan, always ready to give her an earful of grumpy advice whenever he thought she needed it. She was grateful to both of them, especially to her captain – strong, dependable with an ever-present ear when she needed to confide in him any doubts she had over her capabilities. Initially, she had wondered if Matsumoto had been referring to him when she had said those words. Either way, she made up her mind to be extra-appreciative towards Aizen, vowing to be a better Vice-Captain to not let him and his trust in her down.

Now, she wonders if she had gotten it all wrong after all as she peeps into a room, watching as its occupant tell Abarai something in a tone too low for her to discern. Abarai snorts, likely making some kind of smart remark as the bedded figure chuckles, loosening in her a weight that she hadn't been aware of carrying before. The sight of him still causes her heart to ache - framed against downy pillows and dressed in the Fourth Division's standard patient's robes, he looks smaller, ragged around the edges despite the neat bandages winding across the expanse of his chest and arms.

Abarai notices her first, waving carelessly at her to come in. "Yo, Hinamori! What'cha doing standing outside there and all? "

"I, um, didn't want to interrupt anything important," she ventures, stepping cautiously into the room, all too aware of the blue eyes following her, the faint smile from Abarai's earlier remark lingering around the corner of his lips.

Abarai rolls his eyes. "Nah, nothing big. Just filling him in on stuff Matsumoto's been up to in her own room; she's going to give the poor dude taking care of her a headache before long, I tell ya. Speaking of which, I think I'll go drop in on her – make sure she's not terrorizing another of those Fourth Division guys and all. See ya, Hitsugaya."

"It's Hitsugaya-_taichou_ to you," Hitsugaya mutters sourly, crossing his arms the best he could. "It's been awhile, Hinamori."

"I guess." She takes Abarai's seat, awkwardness already a blanket around her shoulders as she twists her fingers together, willing them to provide her with something, anything to talk about. "So, um, I heard you were getting better. That's…that's good."

"Yeah. Unohana says I'll be able to leave in a few more days." Hitsugaya settles back against the pillows. "About time too – my division's probably unorganized and disorderly, what with both the captain and vice-captain absent." His eyes flicker over her face, probing. "Has everything finally been settled? Abarai said things are looking up, but he wasn't very succinct."

Hinamori nods vehemently. "Ichigo-kun and the others left several days ago, and I think Yamamoto-_taichou _will be making a public announcement to the whole of Soul Society regarding the new rules and reinforcements soon."

"Good. I'd rather not have to deal with messes like that again."

"I'm just glad everything's finally over, Shi-Hitsugaya-_taichou_." The words trip over themselves, sticking together in her throat as she bites on her lower lip and shifts in her seat. When she composes herself enough to dare a glance in his direction, Hitsugaya is looking at her strangely, brow slightly furrowed.

"Come again?"

"W-well, you've always. You see – I – You keep correcting me anyway, so I thought I should get it right for once, right?" She manages a small smile then, but he is shaking his head, laboriously pushing himself back upright to stare at her.

"You're the Fifth's Captain now, aren't you?" At her nod, he continues, "You certainly don't need to address me as 'taichou' anymore." He grins at her, eyes crinkling slightly. "Figures you'd still get it wrong though. Congratulations on the promotion, by the way. I thought it had been due, 'Bedwetter Momo'."

It is the old nickname, said in that familiar deliberate way of his that breaks down that last tenuous wall holding her back. Hitsugaya's eyes widen as she suddenly throws her arms around him clinging to him as she sobbed incoherent apologies into the crook of his shoulder.

"I'm so, _so _sorry – all my fault – Matsumoto said – fool – never expected- whole mess is my -"

"Wait, wait." Arms encircle her and for a few snatched moments, she rests within their reassuring strength before they are gently pulling her away and upright into a sitting position as confused eyes meet hers. "What the heck are you going on about?"

"S'all my fault," she hiccups, swiping at her eyes roughly with the corner of her sleeves. "All my fault that you,_ all_ of you got injured because I was stupid enough to trust Aizen –_tai- _and even _helped _him and oh, I even got Matsumoto's advice all wrong, how _stupid_ am I-"

Hitsugaya's grip on her arms is firm as he shakes her. "Hinamori. Hinamori. _Momo_. It's not your fault, okay? Everyone was fooled, not just you. And with or without you, I'm pretty sure that bastard would've found a way to reach the Arrancar anyway, so stop trying to claim all the credit for that. Honestly," his voice all wry, "what did I tell you about being level-headed and rational? _Think_, Momo. If not for your actions, I might not have a Vice-Captain at this present moment. Granted, she's still in critical condition, but I've been informed that she'll live to thank you in person as well."

She doesn't resist as he pulls her into a loose embrace, sighing against the cusp of her ear. "So thank you, Momo. Thank you. Thank you."

"I don't see what you have to thank me for," she mumbles against his chest, closing her eyes as she listens to the steady, reassuring rhythm beating there.

"Actually, I see plenty of things to thank you for. Coming back to us, for one. Standing up against Aizen, two. Saving Matsumoto, taking up the reins of Captain over at your division – would you like a list? I'm sure Matsumoto will be more than happy to deliver it to your division in person once everything's back to normal."

"Mmmm." Her fingers lift unconsciously, circling, pressing lightly the soothing rhythm that speaks of being _alive_, and at last, the nightmares of that final battle, of him lying battered and unmoving, lifeless and bloody on the hard ground dissolve into the trickle of fear ebbing away. On her shoulder, Hitsugaya groans; hurriedly, she pulls her fingers back. "Sorry, did that hurt? I shouldn't be-"

"No, not much; it's mostly stiffness from lack of movement. Which reminds me, you were saying something about Matsumoto and 'advice'?"

The peace slowly lulling Hinamori to sleep promptly vanishes as her head snaps up, almost knocking against Hitsugaya's as she gasps at the sudden memory. "Oh, d-did I say 'advice'? I must have – have mixed it up with something else-"

"Hinamori." Hitsugaya's voice brooks no argument as he looks at her sternly, arms more a prison than a comfort now. "What exactly did my Vice Captain tell you that you apparently got 'all wrong'?

"N-nothing important really. I-It was light talk mostly. Between girls, you know." She is rambling and knows it, face suffused with the tell-tale signs of pink as she avoids Hitsugaya's probing gaze.

"Well, important or not, I would be obliged if you were to enlighten me as to what this advice was about, hmm?"

It finally comes out in halting sentences, bits and pieces of words jumbled together as she tries to stem her embarrassment from spreading – she will not, _will not blush, _especially not in front of him – as Hitsugaya listens quietly, eyes thoughtful.

"So you're saying Matsumoto basically told you to be more appreciative of the people close to you?"

"Well, kind of. That's how I thought of it. But-"

"But?"

She could only shake her head mutely, traitorous cheeks aglow. Confidence and support seem so small now, almost trivial in the face of the new feeling nurtured close to her heart now, warm and gentle after the last traces of fear had left. But it is too new, too uncertain for her to translate into words to put across, especially with its reception remaining a mystery.

"Well, I think you may have misinterpreted the words." It is Hitsugaya's turn to shake his head as he muses. "The way I see it, it sounds like she advised you to treasure something important to you. To take something and make it wholly yours. " He arches his eyebrow at her. "I don't suppose she's referring to your innate desire to be Captain?"

"What? No!"

"Then? I'm pretty sure Matsumoto had something – or someone- in mind when she said it – I find that she can be peculiarly wise when she's drunk." He pauses, reluctance straining his voice slightly. "Unless she was referring to that…traitor?"

Months ago, she might have nodded, voiced her agreement at his conclusion without any doubts. But, as she closes her eyes, it is her mouth that finally offers up the answer haltingly. "..'S you, Shirou-chan. You."

She feels, rather than hears Hitsugaya draw his breath in, feels as fingers wrap around her shoulders, pushing her up into a sitting position again as Hitsugaya searches her eyes, probing the truth written within her hazel irises. Then he smiles, chuckles and she must have smiled along too because those fingers are brushing lightly over her lips, rough with calluses, so, so gentle. And as the fingers are replaced with soft, warm lips, she hears him murmur,

"Silly Momo. Haven't I always been yours?"


	30. Surprise, Surprise

And we have reached the end of a very long, long road. (Which was, unfortunately, also coupled with a very long, long wait, sorry!)

Way, way back when I first started this (two years ago?), I had anticipated reaching this very chapter and had planned out what kind of things I wanted to say once I'd finished. But really, the only thing I find that I can write at this point is 'thank you'. Really. It has been a blast, guys - thank you, those of you who have been patiently following this story, despite my hopeless inability to update on time. Thanks for leaving thoughtful comments, your helpful criticisms and general encouragement.

This chapter is for you; I hope you all enjoy this. Thank you once again. :D

I won't blab any longer - here's the thirtieth chapter of this series. And may the Hitsuhina love live on!

Surprise, Surprise

_30. kiss_

"Hinamori?"

The shinigami at the desk looked up, smiling apologetically at the visitor standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry, Hinamori-_taichou _isn't in at the moment. You just missed her actually."

"What, again??" Heaving a sigh, Matsumoto draped herself across the wooden door frame dramatically. "You'd almost think she's doing it on purpose. Just when I wanted to invite her out for a drink too."

"Hinamori-_taichou_'s just been really busy, Matsumoto," the shinigami offered, pushing his glasses up his nose. "What with her new promotion and all, she's almost literally been up to her ears in paperwork lately."

"But that's what the vice-captain is for, right? She should be out celebrating, not being stuck doing," Matsumoto made a face, "boring paperwork. Blech."

"If you say so, Matsumoto." Hiding a grin, the shinigami began sorting through the various papers on the desk. "If you say so. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be helping out with the Ten Division's files?"

"I did not almost die for the sake of Soul Society just to deal with more paperwork," Matsumoto huffed, crossing her arms indignantly. "Besides, Hitsugaya-_taichou_ finished most of it already – I can afford to party a little before he gets back on my case to go send out the rest."

"Hitsugaya-_taichou_ sure is efficient."

"When has he not been?" A small smile of affection tugged at Matsumoto's lower lip. "Really, he should go enjoy life a little. Smell the breeze. Goodness knows we could all use a break after, well. All that mess."

"Mmm. Speaking of which, it's probably time _I _took a break." Shooting Matsumoto a quick grin, the shinigami stood up, stretching. "I don't suppose you'd mind a different drinking partner?"

"Not if you're volunteering. You're Hinamori's new vice-captain, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am actually. Mori Shinichi, at your service."

"Well, Mori, how does a drink to _your _promotion sound?"

Meeting Matsumoto's eyes, Mori laughed good-naturedly. "Sounds pretty good to me. Shall we go then?"

"After you."

-

"Hitsugaya?"

"I'm sorry – he's not in." Bowing apologetically, the shinigami shifted the stack of papers in his arms. "He just left, actually. Was in a bit of a rush. Is there something you need to see him about?"

"It's alright – I just thought I'd leave these forms with him on the way back to my division. Also, I have a message for him from Yamamoto regarding his report on the Arrancar incident." Byakuya looked around. "Could I leave the message with his vice-captain?"

"Oh! Matsumoto-_fukutaichou_ just stepped out herself." Looking flustered, the shinigami glanced around. "I would take the message, but Hitsugaya-_taichou_ instructed me to deliver these before he went out. Um…"

"It's alright. I'll leave these here then and get Abarai to deliver the notice later." Inclining his head, Byakuya dismissed the shinigami as he walked towards the desk, neatly setting the stack of paper next to the other sheaves.

Leaving the Tenth Division office unmanned was not the best of decisions, he mused. Not under the recent circumstances, with things still unsettled and order yet to be fully restored.

Still, after everything that had happened, everyone could use a little bit of slack. That shinigami would likely return later, if not his captain himself.

And even if he did not…well. Hitsugaya was a responsible captain.

Stepping out of the office, Byakuya smiled slightly as the small breeze picked up, sending leaves dancing, skimming haphazardly across the ground.

It was a beautiful day.

-

Sighing as she climbed the few steps into the Fifth Division office, Hinamori resisted the urge to slump against the door briefly. It had been a long and tiring day, something she was slowly getting used to as the newly-instated captain. Pushing painful memories as to how she had gotten the position out of her mind, she pushed the door screen aside, thinking longingly of her chair and a few snatched moments of rest.

All thoughts of resting was catapulted out of her mind though as she gaped at the sight awaiting her on her desk.

"Shi-_Shirou-chan??"_

Even under the fading light of the evening, it was impossible to miss the pale pink flush that stained the Tenth Division captain's face, even as he refused to meet her eyes. "Hinamori. I would appreciate it if you would untie me now. Please."

"Oh. Oh! Right!" Almost tripping over in her haste, Hinamori hurried over to the desk, kneeling to pull first at the knots holding Hitsugaya's ankles together. "Why- wh-what happened?"

"Ask Matsumoto and your Vice-Captain," Hitsugaya said darkly. "Once I get my hands on them-"

"Mori??" Hinamori's hands paused in the middle of unpicking the rope as she stared at Hitsugaya, confused.

"Yes, Mori. Unless you have another ranking officer with the authority to leave a notice barring other shinigamis from entering your office?"

A notice? She certainly had not seen any notices when she came in. Though granted, she had not paid much attention to the door.

"But him and Matsumoto- what did – did they _ambush_ you?? But-but_ how_?"

Hitsugaya did not answer, but a muscle visibly twitched as he gritted his teeth, jaw tight with annoyance. He was probably tired, Hinamori realized belatedly, still sore from the war against the Arrancar.

And really, with all the work to be done and sorted out, he probably was not on the alert for, well, an ambush of any kind.

The first knot was almost undone – tugging on it, she smiled as the rope loosened. "One more to go, Shirou-chan. Then I'll unpick the ones on your wrists."

"Thank you." Hitsugaya's voice was low, almost resigned. "I hope Kazuo returned to the office – it would be disgraceful to have the office empty the entire day."

"Mm hmmm." That was the second one – rather sloppy work, Hinamori noted absently, though they had to be pretty effective if they had managed to hold Hitsugaya in here for goodness knows how long.

Still, a tied-up Hitsugaya, on her desk, no less was a nice, if rather startling surprise. Going pink herself, Hinamori fumbled as she pulled the rope free. "Okay, that's your legs. Can you move over to the chair? It'll be easier to reach the knots at the back that way."

"…Alright."

Somehow, Hitsugaya even managed to make jumping off the desk look graceful as he moved over to the couch in the corner, Hinamori trailing him as she eyed the mess encircling Hitsugaya's arms. Settling herself behind him, she started moving the knots, searching for the one tied last.

"…I'm sorry for the trouble."

"Huh?"

She couldn't see Hitsugaya's face, turned away from her, but his voice was low and slightly self-deprecating. "I should have been more alert. Especially as Captain-"

"It's not your fault." Hinamori hesitated, before tentatively leaning in to press her forehead against the nape of Hitsugaya's neck. She felt him stiffen and had to resist the urge to pull back and apologize. Remember, this was still Shirou-chan, the boy she had grown up with. The one she used to hug without any qualms. The one that used to spit watermelon seeds at her.

Granted, back then, she had seen Shirou-chan as nothing more than a brother. And now…a small sigh escaped her.

And now, she wanted Shirou-chan to see her as something more than the girl he had grown up with.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

She smiled at the concern lacing his voice as she straightened up, turning back to unknotting the rope. "It's nothing. I was just thinking. Why did Matsumoto_-fukutaichou_ and Mori tie you up in my office for?"

Had she been paying attention, she would have noticed the tinge of pink creeping up Hitsugaya's neck. "They, uh. seemed drunk and, well, I'm – they seem to have had the…idea that, um, I, well."

"Huh?"

"They somehow got it into their head that I would apparently make a good 'congratulatory promotion present' for you." It was hard to miss the flush warming Hitsugaya's skin now, deepening to a darker hue as Hitsugaya hunched his head over, words having left his mouth in a mumbled rush. "Don't ask me to explain their logic – they seemed a little drunk then, although sober enough to assault me. Hinamori? Hey, are you okay?"

For Hinamori was staring at Hitsugaya again, albeit at his back, a matching pink hue dusting her cheeks as Hitsugaya's words sunk in. A present? Hitsugaya was supposed to be a _present?_ Had she been that obvious?

"…Momo, what is it?"

"I-it's nothing!" Hurriedly, she leant forward, back towards the knots-

-Just as Hitsugaya turned his head, concern lingering on lips that found themselves pressed to a cool forehead, partially obscured by bangs.

She didn't know who pulled back first, but she met wide, startled eyes as she practically pushed herself backwards, apologies already bubbling up and out of her. "I-I'm so sorry! I did-didn't mean to-"

But Hitsugaya was already turning around, sea-blue eyes searching her face. "Momo."

"I honestly didn't mean to do it! I was reaching for the knot and then you turned and-"

The second kiss was pressed directly on her lips, tentative and unsure and seeking something she could only helplessly yield up as her eyes fluttered close. It was every bit as warm as the first though, slightly clumsy but soft nonetheless, more forceful as he leant in slowly.

She must have pulled him close at some point – it's only after they parted that she realized that her arms were encircling him, still tugging him close.

"Momo."

"Um." What does one _say_ after something like _that?_ 'I've been wanting to do that for ages?' 'You were really good?' 'I think I really like you?' She could only sit, dazed as she watched Hitsugaya struggle to pull himself upright.

"Momo." It was more a command than a murmur now, all business. "Could we finish untying the rest of the knots now, quickly?"

"O-oh, okay." And that was it; Shirou-chan was probably just humoring her, the way he always did, even back when they were still living in Rukongai. Stifling a sniffle (she would not, _not _cry in front of Shirou-chan!), she quickly pulled at the knots, trying to get them undone as swiftly as possible. She owed him that much, seeing how him being in such a predicament was her fault in the first place.

"Ow!"

"Ah, sorry!" Couldn't she do _anything _right?

Still, as the last knot untangled into a long, sinuous length of rope, she could not help but thank Matsumoto and Mori for having given her this much, even if their 'gift' had been rather unexpected, both in idea and delivery.

"They're loose, Shi-Hitsugaya-kun."

She had barely enough time to apologize for the unconscious slip-up before warm arms enveloped her, pinning her to the back of the couch. "About time too. Really Momo, you need to be more efficient."

"Wha- I did it as fast as I co-"

_Shirou-chan needed to stop interrupting people, _was her last coherent thought as Hitsugaya kissed her again, hands keeping her firmly in place, warm lips gently meeting her own trembling ones.

When they pulled apart, Hitsugaya's eyes searched her own, uncertain. "Momo-"

"…I thought kissing you might feel colder. Icier, somewhat."

"What??" If not for her own arms around him, Hitsugaya would have pulled back. As it was, his eyes narrowed as he stared at her uncomprehendingly. "What's that supposed to mean??"

Laughing softly, she leant her head against his shoulder. "It means I… I really l-like you, Shirou-chan."

It wasn't long before Hitsugaya chuckled, ruffling her hair and earning a yelp from her. "Silly Momo, was that supposed to be your idea of a confession?"

She hummed into his shoulder in response, savoring the warmth she found there.

"…I suppose we owe Matsumoto and Mori our thanks then."

Lifting her head up enough to meet Hitsugaya's serious gaze, Hinamori couldn't help laughing. "Was that supposed to be _your _idea of a confession, Shirou-chan?"

"…Perhaps."

He cut off her reply with another kiss, which Hinamori would have counted as cheating, had she not been occupied returning it. This time though, he didn't quite pull away, moving instead to press another soft one to her forehead.

"Momo?"

"Hmmm?"

And as he leant in to capture her lips yet again, his breath ghosted across her skin, a murmur laced with affection.

"Congratulations."


End file.
